Gleeful Island
by imaginess
Summary: After pilot William Schuster's plane crashes, fifteen individuals are left stranded on an island.  AU, MPREG, pairings inlude:  Puck/Kurt Finn/Quinn Finn/Rachel Artie/Tina Mercedes/Matt.  Main focus is Puckurt.  T for language.
1. Crash Landing!

**Chapter One**

**Kurt and Puck**

Noah Puckerman stood at the desk, and bought their tickets for the return flight to United States. Kurt Hummel sat and watched his fiancé, aware of the all-too-familiar looks he was receiving. It was not every day you see a young pregnant man, but he thought they would have at least the courtesy not to stare. Noah came up beside him as he was staring down a particularly hateful old man, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go, Kurt. They're boarding in a few minutes." Kurt nodded and stood. He stretched, and he and Noah made their way down the hall. They passed their tickets to the ticket man, and got on the flight. They took two seats near the back of the plane. The airplane was small-it could only fit about twenty people-, and there were only a few other passengers trailing in after them.

"How long is this flight?" Kurt asked, sitting down and sighing as he relieved his back of the stress it was feeling. His stomach wasn't that big, considering that he was seven months, but he was still sore and tired all the time.

"About five hours, babe, you'll survive." Noah gave him a quick peck on the lips and squeezed his hand. Kurt blushed and looked around at the passengers to see if he needed to put on his 'die, old man!' expression again. There were no old men, but there was a pretty black woman that caught his attention because she was seated beside a boy that was around five years old that was obviously hers. The child pointed right at Kurt, and said something to his mom. She gave him a look, and scolded him. She then looked back at Kurt to see him watching and gave him an apologetic smile. He smiled back, and then turned back to Noah.

"I hate when people stare." He sighed, and his lover just nodded.

"It'll only last just two more months." He said, placing one of his hands gently over his lover's stomach.

"_Please fasten your seatbelts; three minutes 'til takeoff." _

**Mercedes and Devin**

Mercedes Jones arrived at the airport, with her five-year-old boy in tow. She planned on boarding a plane and flying back to America to live with her parents. Devin's father was the main reason that she was leaving England. He had slowly started drinking more, and was now too dangerous to leave her child around. She still loved him, somehow, but knew that unless he sobered up they were over. She got on the plane and took a seat in the middle. She let her kid have the window seat, and sat back. She felt her son moving around, and she looked to him. He was turned around in his seat and pointing at something at the back of the plane.

"Mommy, those men were kissing!" He said in an accusing voice as if he were telling on them.

"Devin, don't point! That's very rude." Devin put his arm down reluctantly.

"But mom-"

"No, Devin, just ignore them." She turned and saw one of the men at the back of the plane watching her almost sadly. She smiled apologetically, and gave a small wave. He smiled back, and turned to his...friend? They shared a brief conversation, and the other man place one of his hands over the other's stomach. She was a confused and felt ridiculous for making the conclusion that she eventually came to because it was completely unrealistic.

She thought she should probably apologize further for her son after they landed, for she truly didn't think anything wrong with them showing their love. She heard the speaker announce take off soon, and buckled them up.

**Mike and Matt**

Matt waved to his best friend, and Mike made his way towards their seats. They had just been hiking in the mountains, and now had to fly back to their home in the USA. Mike had to get back because school was starting. Matt lived not far from him, and worked at the nearby mechanic shop.

They buckled up in their seats and waited for take-off, discussing what the new year of work would bring them.

**Rachel**

Rachel Berry regarded the other passengers with interest. They were all very different looking, and it looked like each one was a minority. She noticed a gay couple, a black mother and son, a couple which had a man with a disability and a girl that was Asian, a snotty-looking and young blonde girl with a baby, a tall and handsome man beside her, as well as a black man, an Asian man and a Latino girl. Rachel smiled to herself as a thought came to her: she was more of a minority than any of them. She was Rachel freakin' Berry—one of a kind. She probably had more star quality and potential then all of them put together. She had to remind herself of that every now and then, to keep her confidence in check.

Rachel had just decided to head back to United States, after her fellow performers in the theater production at her old collage called her and told her that they needed her to fill in for the lead actress and her understudy, who both had some monkey-flu or something. She would make sure they were forced to admit that she was the most dedicated and talented performer in the arts, and then maybe they would phone up their director friends on Broadway and tell them how amazing she was...

Rachel was interrupted from her day-dreaming by some creepy red-head with an afro who introduced himself as Jacob. She tried not to look too creeped out when he took the seat beside her without asking and pulled out a pad of paper and started writing notes on it. This was going to be a long flight...

**One hour later: Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean.**

Kurt was half-asleep when he heard a loud bang and felt the plane give a shudder. He sat up, and looked at Noah, who was frowning and looking out of the window.

"Noah?" Kurt couldn't hide the fear in his voice as he gripped his fiancé's hand.

"Shhh, Kurt. It's okay, I'm sure it was nothing." Kurt gave him a shaky smile, which quickly disappeared as he felt the plane give another jerk, and lurched to the side.

"What's going on?" Someone asked from somewhere ahead of them.

"_We are experiencing some difficulties, but please remain seated." _

The plane, however, was not just 'experiencing difficulties' there was in fact a blown engine, and they were about to plummet to their death. The pilot issued a command to his co-pilot to get the passengers to jump but—to his dismay—it was too late. The plane blew another engine, and its nose started to dip. The pilot, William Schuester, pulled his hardest on the controls, but nothing changed.

"No!" He yelled, and tried his hardest to regain some control on the direction of the plane. He finally got it to sway a different direction, and he pointed it straight towards a small—yet growing fast—piece of land. He yelled for someone to send a distress signal back to base, but while he was busy he never noticed that his assistants had already deserted him.

He could now see the outline of a forest on the small island, and he headed for the clearest part. Within minutes he was pulling back frantically trying to avoid a head-on collision.

**Well there you have it! I finally got up the courage to post this thing that's sitting on my laptop doing nothing. There will be more chapters, but how soon is measured by how many reviews I get! **


	2. Shock

**Chapter Two-Adjusting**

**Survivor count=15 Crazy count=Rachel Berry**

They had landed in a relatively good position, although three people had unfortunately gotten out of their seats, and died on impact. Seven were injured, but the worst was a broken arm. Once they had crash-landed, Will was the first to recover and get out of the plane. He wasted no time and hurriedly pried the bet-up door open to get the passengers out. Most of the survivors were out of the plane, and they were all either silent, crying, or—in Rachel Berry's case—screaming and running around.

About an hour after the crash, most people were still trying to recover from the shock of what had happened. All around the beach that they found themselves on one could hear the whispers and sobs of small group of people. Mercedes sat with Devin, trying to calm him down. He was crying, and wouldn't talk to her. He hadn't been wounded during the crash, and the worst injury she received was a cut on her arm from when she had gotten out of the bent-up plane. After being ignored for the thousandth time, she looked up to see a man about her age, with a ridiculous mowhauk standing over her.

"Hey, my name is Noah." He said, and she took his outstretched hand and shook it. "The guy who has taken charge is organizing all the bags that have been found, and he asked that you come over."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you have the most bags, or something, and they are trying to get them out of the plane." Noah gestured over to the three men standing by the plane, prying off a chunk of metal to get to the luggage.

"Okay... do you mind just staying here with him for a minute?" Noah nodded, and she smiled. For the record, she usually wouldn't trust a stranger with her kid, but she didn't think that he would try anything when they all were stuck on an island with nowhere to hide. When she arrived at the plane she quickly told the man which bags she needed, and turned back to her son to see him talking with the man. She came closer to him and heard their conversation.

"It's called football!"

"Only in England. In America we call it soccer."

"But why? It's called football!"

Mercedes couldn't help but smile, and she decided to trust the stranger and let the boys talk for a while. She looked around the beach, and noticed the man who Devin had rudely pointed at, sitting by himself, staring at Noah and her son. She quickly made the assumption that the man with the mohawk was the man he had been kissing, but she wasn't sure because she hadn't really got a good look at him. She walked over to where he sat, and took a seat on the sand beside him.

"Hi, I'm Mercedes." She smiled, and held out her hand.

"Kurt." He stated, and took her hand delicately in his bandaged one.

"I meant to apologize for my son on the flight." She said and he smiled sadly at her.

"I'm use to it." He wrapped his arms around his stomach again, and turned back to watching the guys arguing about trivial things.

After an awkward pause, Mercedes attempted to make small-talk. "What happened to your hand?" She asked and Kurt looked up, as if surprised that she was still there.

"It got caught in between the chairs when we crashed...Noah thinks my fingers are broken, but the nurse is too busy with her boyfriend's arm to look at them." Kurt said, gesturing to the Asian lady who was wrapping up the wheelchair guy's arm.

"Oh...That's too bad. We're lucky that we have a nurse here...just in case." She noted.

"I guess." Kurt said, still seeming distracted.

"Listen, Kurt, I couldn't help but notice...I mean...I know it's kind of stupid...Are you pregnant?" He looked at her suspiciously, and she felt utterly stupid for asking. What was she thinking? Of course he wasn't! There was all of what? Two male pregnancies in history? What were the chances that-

"Yes..." Kurt said, glancing down at his stomach

Mercedes smiled, and gestured over to Noah, "Is he the father?"

"Yeah, he is." Kurt gave a hesitant smile, still looking rather suspicious.

"I'm honestly just curious; I'm not one to judge." Kurt's smile widened at that, and he became more relaxed.

"So why were you on this flight?" Kurt asked.

"I had to get away, start over. I was taking Devin so we can live in Ohio with my family." Kurt nodded, "What about you?"

"Noah knew that I liked to see new places, so he booked us a flight to England for my birthday-before I was too tied down with the baby. I've always loved touring, but never airplanes...I guess now I have a reason not to like them."

"I'm sure we'll be okay though, I mean, the guy in charge seems pretty confident of that." They sat in silence for a while, until Mercedes brought up a question she was dying to ask, "How far along are you?"

"Seven months, two weeks."

"Well, you sure don't look it! Do you know what it is going to be?" Kurt looked down at himself, and then at Mercedes.

"No...Noah loves surprises too much." He admitted with a fond smile over at his partner.

He and Mercedes talked for a bit about what medications he had to take, doctors visits, and stuff that they had in common (which was a surprising amount). They both were shocked to find that the sun was setting, when they were snapped back to reality by the pilot's voice. He was calling everyone to the plane.

Noah and Devin had talked for a while, and Noah found that he really like the kid. Eventually, the eventful day caught up on the boy, and he fell asleep. After Noah made him more comfy, he went over to the plane to see what he could do after noticing Kurt deep in conversation with Devin's mom.

**Hey! Well that was fun, wasn't it? OMG, you guys were all freaking out about the baby and stuff and if was going to be okay, and the thought of having the baby not okay never crossed my mind! And thanks for all the reviews, darlings! And the whole whack of alerts and favorites!**


	3. Introductions

**Heyhey, y'all! So I apologise for the wait and for this chapter. I need to put a little warning here that says that QUINN IS EVIL! I have to have an antagonist here and she is me least favorite in glee (Besides Wes. _God _I hate that stupid little 'take it easy Kurt' guy! Go eat some pudding!) Oh, and by the way I have never seen Lost so I apologise if it seems like I am copying.**

**Chapter Three-Introductions **

**2 hours after the accident: Survivor count=15 Crazy count=still just Rachel**

When the pilot called everyone over Puck immediately went to stand by Kurt, wrapping an arm around his waist. He was about to ask how his conversation had been but the man started talking.

"Okay, I would appreciate it if you all would take a seat." Everyone obeyed him, and he started back up again, "Now, I know that this may seem like some sort of nightmare, but this is reality. I am sure that we will be rescued soon enough, but for now we all need to focus and try to keep our heads on straight. That means no more screaming." He looked pointedly at the girl in the animal sweater. "Now I think we should all start with some introductions and maybe get to know each other better because we never know how long we may be here. I suppose I will go first. My name is Will Schuester. I am a pilot. I have no kids but a wife waiting for me back home. Okay, who is next?"

"My name is Rachel Berry. I am a singer and actress, and I am single."

"My name is TTina. I'm a nurse, and I am engaged to Artie."

"I'm Artie. I am a guitar teacher, and—like she said—we are engaged."

"My name is Mercedes Jones. I'm a mother, I work odd jobs and I am...well, I'm filing for a divorce."

"My name is Noah Puckerman. I'm an Arts teacher, and I'm engaged to Kurt here."

"My name is Kurt Hummel. I am a clothing designer."

"I am Quinn Fabray, I'm a mother, and I spend most of my time with my church groups. Oh, and this is my boyfriend."

"Yeah, that's me...I'm Finn Hudson, I'm a carpenter and a father. And this is our child; his name is Samuel."

"I'm Mike Chang. I am a college student."

"My name is Matt Rutherford. I am a mechanic and a painter."

"I'm Brittney. I like ducks."

"I am Santana. I am a world-traveler."

**Later that night: Survivor count=15 Crazy count=Rachel...and possibly that blonde girl who likes ducks...**

**Quinn**

Quinn was pissed off. Majorly. Not only was she stuck on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere, but she was stuck with her baby, her boyfriend who believed that he was the father of her baby, two disgusting homosexuals, a cripple, some crazy chick, and barely a week's worth of clothes!

Yeah. All-in-all she was pissed. She supposed that Sam would look for her though. Not the baby Sam, but his father Sam Evans. She dreaded the day when she would have to tell Finn that he was not the father, but she also couldn't wait. She supposed that she would have enough time on this island to plan out how she would go about telling him.

**Kurt and Puck**

Puck held Kurt to his chest, stroking his hair and whispering comforting words as he cried. This was all his fault! He just had to take Kurt on this trip when Kurt was less than two months away from his due date! It was a stupid idea, he knew that, and everyone had told him that: doctors, family, and the media. But Kurt had been so happy to go on the trip and to get away from all of the doctors and scientists and nosy reporters. Just because Kurt was the first gay man to have a child didn't mean that he needed to be treated like a piece of gossip for those stupid magazines!

Puck heard when Kurt's breathing started evening out, and he waited a few minutes before slowly settling Kurt into the sleeping bag. He crawled out of the small tent and went in search of the Will Schuester. Puck had previously set up one of the many tents they found in the emergency compartment of the plane for Kurt and himself, but most of the others were still working on their own. He made his way across the beach in search of Will. The pilot had been great with organizing and calming people down, but Puck needed to talk some things over with him.

Puck rounded the body of the bent and beat-up piece of mental that was once their plane, and found the man he was searching for. "Mr. Schuester? May I have a quick word?" The man turned around and smiled at him.

"Of course you can. It's Noah, right? Well, Noah, you can call me Will." Puck nodded and took a seat in the sand beside the pilot. After a long pause, Puck finally spoke.

"I know you're telling people that we'll get off of this island soon, and I think you're doing a great job at keeping their spirits up, it's just...how long do you really think we'll be stuck here for?" Will shrugged and looked up at the younger man.

"I don't know...I'm sure that when word gets to America of our disappearance, they'll get looking for us. The important thing is that-"

"I know, I know all about having to keep calm and stuff, but I need to hear your professional opinion on how long. No optimistic guesses. You need to be frank with me, and tell me the truth. Now, how long do you think we'll be stranded here?"

Puck looked straight into the man's eyes, waiting for an answer. Will's smiled faltered for a moment.

"To be honest, son, I don't know. I wasn't able to send a distress signal back to base because my crew jumped when they saw danger. If they made it to land they'll get rescue sent. It could take less than a week, or maybe months, I don't know. We have enough food and supplies to last us for however long we need them for." Puck nodded and looked down at the sand. "What's troubling you, Noah?" The pilot asked, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know...I guess I am just worried about my fiancé, Kurt. The people here seem great and all...but I don't know how accepting they'll be-"

"I swear to you, Noah, that I will not allow any homophobic behavior or any disrespect because of your relationship. If we are really stuck on this island for a while, we'll need to know how to work together." Will smiled at Noah and clapped him on the shoulder. "Now you get back to your fiancé and tell him not to worry, alright?"

"Mr. Schuester, sir...that isn't really what I mean. You see, Kurt...he's pregnant." Will frowned and shook his head.

"Noah...I don't mean to offend you, but...Did you hit your head during the crash? Maybe we should go and see Tina..." Will started making his way to the nurse's tent, but Noah grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I can assure you that I am fine, Mr. Schuester. I am not making this up, and this isn't a joke. Kurt is actually expecting, and he is due in two months." Noah said assertively before releasing the man's arm. "I just wanted to make you aware of our situation, and if you don't believe me you'll have a wonderful wake-up call two months from now." Noah turned and started to walk back to his tent, but this time Mr. Schuester stopped him.

"Look, Noah...I just...C-congratulations...I guess." Noah nodded and shrugged him off before continuing into his tent.

**Mercedes and Matt**

Mercedes sat on the beach and watched the last bit of light sink below the horizon. Devin was in their tent sleeping, but she had too much on her mind and couldn't relax. She heard someone clear their throat behind her and turned around to see the black man who was...a mechanic? She thought so, but she couldn't quite keep track of who was who yet.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Not at all." She said, shrugging. He sat down in the sand beside her and looked out over the ocean.

"It's a shame that we're stranded on such a beautiful island. In different circumstances this would be a perfect vacation sight." He mused, not looking at her. His voice was quiet—almost a whisper—and she could barely hear it. He sounded like the type of guy that usually blended into the background.

"That's true. I hope that means that there are people on this island." She said. Everybody seemed pretty certain that the island was deserted, but she still held onto the hope that there may be a town somewhere that Will hadn't been able to see from the plane when they were crashing.

The man nodded in agreement and they sat in silence for a while. "So why were you going to America? You're obviously from England." She looked up at him and gave him a half-smile.

"Actually I was born and raised in Ohio." She admitted, and he looked pleasantly surprised.

"I did my internship for becoming a mechanic there. Where did you live in Ohio?" He asked.

"A town called Westerville." She said.

"I think that isn't too far from Lima, right?" He asked, and she nodded. "I used to work at a little shop called 'Hummel's Tires and Lube' there."

"Well I don't remember ever being to Lima, but it's a coincidence that we've both been around there." She dug her feet into the sand and looked out over the water again, expecting that to be the end of their conversation, but the man still continued talking.

"You never did say why you were going back." He noted, and she shrugged.

"I'm afraid that it is rather personal...There were just people and things that I needed to get away from." She said, clearing her throat awkwardly.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

She smiled and shrugged. "There is no need to be." She shifted and began to stand, "I best be getting back to my tent." She said, and Matt jumped to his feet to help her up.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" He asked as she brushed herself off.

"Whether you want to or not." She said and he smiled.

"I think I want to."

**Yaya! Oh, and just another note, Devin's father is not a character in Glee. He is an OC that we never meet! My sister says that it should be that Anthony guy...so be it! Anthony is his father from here on out.**


	4. Good Morning!

**Chapter Four-Good Morning!**

Kurt awoke slowly and shifted his arm to reach out for Puck. When his hand met the empty sleeping bag beside him he sat up and looked around. The stupid yellow plastic tent he was in was only big enough to fit two people, so he knew that Noah had already gotten up.

He slowly sat up and crawled out of the tent. Once outside he stood and stretched and looked around. They were camped on a small beach, all of the tents fairly close together. In the middle was the fire that they had gathered around the previous night, and that was where most of the early-risers were seated.

As Kurt made his way over to the group he let himself gaze around at the beach. Besides the giant piece of burnt and bent-up metal buried in the sand, it was actually quite lovely. The water was a peaceful blue, and the sand was just like on one of the well-kept beaches in America. He really missed home a lot. Near the end of their touring in England, Kurt had begun to feel homesick, and now that they were on some small island in the middle of nowhere it felt like he hadn't been home in ages.

Kurt neared the small group and everyone turned to him. He smiled in greeting and sat down in the sand beside his boyfriend, who put an arm around him.

"How was your sleep, Kurt?" Mercedes asked, and Kurt shrugged.

"It was alright I guess. I can't say I'm much of an outdoors kind of person, so the tent wasn't very comfortable." Mercedes nodded in agreement and then turned back to the man beside her who she had previously been talking to. Kurt though he might be Mike...or maybe Matt, he really didn't know. Her son was seated beside her, and he was chewing on something.

"Do you want one, Kurt?" Noah asked, and Kurt turned to him. He was holding out a stick of something.

"What is _that_?" Kurt asked in disgust.

"It's called jerky, babe. You know, dried meat. That Schuester guy handed them out." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Do you honestly expect me to eat a stick of dried meat? That's disgusting, Noah." His boyfriend just shrugged and placed the stick of meat in his lap as he continued to chew on the one he already had. "Is there anything else to eat?" Kurt asked, looking around to find that everyone else held identical pieces of jerky.

"There is some of the emergency provision stuff, but Schuester says that we shouldn't waste it all." Puck said, "I think jerky is the only thing on the menu today." Kurt grimaced and then sighed, holding out his hand to Noah, who handed him his extra piece of jerky.

Puck was pretty sure that he heard Kurt mutter something along the lines of "The things I do for your kid, Puckerman." But he wasn't sure because right then the pilot stood and tried to get everyone's attention.

"Hey guys. I know that there are still some people sleeping, but I want to make a quick announcement. Today I'm going to go and try to explore the island as best I can, and if anyone wants to join me they are welcome to. I would also appreciate it if we could maybe get a head start on preparing a shelter and camp just in case, okay?" Everyone mumbled agreement and Schuester sat back down beside that Rachel girl who was immediately all over him.

Kurt looked up at Noah as he was trying to pull apart the jerky. "Are you going with him?" He asked. Puck shrugged and took another bite of jerky before proceeding to talk around it.

"I don't know. Depends on who else goes, I guess." Kurt nodded and continued to eat in silence.

**Quinn **

Quinn woke up to the sound of Sam crying. She sighed and turned over in her sleeping bag to slap her boyfriend on the arm. He awoke with snort and sat up.

"What is it? What's going on?" He asked groggily.

"What do you think? Get Sam and let me sleep." She ordered and turned back to bury her face in the pillow, listening as Finn grumbled something and got up to stumble out of the tent with Sam.

She tried to get back to sleep, but found she couldn't. She finally sighed and turned over, gazing up at the yellow plastic roof of the small tent. She still couldn't believe her luck in this situation. As she slowly rolled over and crawled out of the tent onto the sand, she could hear the voices of her fellow castaways. She could hear them talking, whispering, laughing, and even singing.

She stood slowly and stretched before glaring at the group of them across the beach. Goodness she hated them right now. They were all so...clueless. Why would you be singing and laughing while stuck on a possibly deserted island.

She really didn't want to join them, but it was either talk to them or go back into that stupid tent. She slowly made her way over, composing herself to actually look like she was happy about being stranded like they were. As she stood over the group of them, they all looked up at her and greeted her with a chorus of 'good morning'. She just smiled and then looked to her boyfriend.

Finn was seated beside a small black boy and talking to the guys across from him who were both cooing over Sam in Finn's arms. She immediately recognized the men as being those guys who were engaged and quickly made her way over there.

"Hey Finn? Can you join me over at the plane for a second?" She asked, plastering on a fake smile and completely ignoring the men.

"Sure Quinn. Would you like to hold him Kurt?" Finn asked, turning back to the men and offering Sam out to the man closest who had been talking to Finn while his partner cooed over Sam.

"Sur-"

"No, no, that's fine. I'll take him, Finn." Quinn cut in, quickly snatching up Sam before the other person could touch him. She tried her hardest not to glare at him, only shoot him a brief look. Finn—oblivious as always—didn't seem to notice anything and merely shrug and stand up to follow her to the plane.

As she rounded the edge of the crashed plane, she turned to him. "What were you doing?" She barked.

"Woah, okay, scary-Quinn." Finn said, taken aback. "What did I do now?" he asked with a sigh.

"Finn, you can't just let those...things get near our son!" She said accusingly.

Finn frowned in confusion before looking even more taken aback. "Things? Have you ever even talked to those guys? They're actually pretty cool. And I think you and Kurt have a lot in common by the sounds of it-"

"Do not," she hissed, "Compare me to him."

Finn threw his hands up in surrender, taking a step back. "Look, I'm sorry, but I don't have any beef with them 'cause they're gay. So if you don't like them then don't talk to them. But you can't stop me from talking to whoever I want to talk to."

"I don't care about you! I just don't want my son near them!" Quinn said, her voice rising to almost a yell.

"He's my son too, Quinn!" Finn yelled back.

"You wish." She sneered, and Finn froze.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"What? Oh...I just...I just meant that since I carried and gave birth to him, I should have a larger say in how he is raised." She said quickly, trying to cover up.

"Quinn...Fine. Okay? You can keep Sam away from them if you want to, but I'm not going to be prejudiced against them." Quinn nodded and then took a deep breath, hoisting Sam farther up on her hip before she turned and walked past him to the group, leaving Finn to follow her.

**The plot is thickening with EVIL BITCHY QUINN! Stay tuned to see what happens next!**


	5. Bye, Noah!

**Chapter 5- Departure**

**Later that day: Survivor count=15 Crazy count=Rachel...and maybe Crazy-homophobe Quinn.**

"Alright guys. I think it's time that I get going to explore. Is anyone else going to join me?" Will asked, coming over to the people who were still on the beach—the others were either taking a swim in the ocean or were in their tents.

"I will." Mike said, standing up from beside Matt.

"Me too." Finn said, followed by identical statements from Matt and Puck.

"Alright then. Is that all? Just us guys?" Will asked.

"Well, I would, but someone's gotta stay to protect the ladies...and Kurt." Artie joked from his spot on the sand beside Tina who was examining his arm again. His wheelchair had been crushed in the crash, leaving him immobile. The night before Matt and Mike had helped him into his tent and such, and Artie didn't seem embarrassed about having to be carried around.

Everyone chuckled lightly at his joke and Will laughed before turning back to the guys telling them to follow him. Puck gave Kurt a peck on the lips and murmured a quick goodbye before following.

The departure of the guys left Kurt, Artie, Tina, Quinn (and Sam), and Mercedes on the beach while Rachel and Devin were in their respective tents and Santana and Brittney were swimming. The five of them sat around in silence, watching the guys stuff their packs and head off down the beach. Kurt was the first one to break the silence as he started up a conversation with Mercedes about designers and their choices in fabric that annoyed him.

The others followed suit and Tina included Quinn in their conversation about the shelter that they were going to have to make. They were joined a few minutes later by the two girls who had been swimming, and they all proceeded to talk about what they were going to have for lunch.

"I'll go check the supplies from the plane. Mr. Schuester said that there would be some food there." Quinn said, and she stood and made her way over to the plane. After a few minutes Kurt stood too.

"I'll go help her." He said, and he too walked over to the plane.

Once he was on the other side of the plane and out of view of the others, he found Quinn trying to get into one of the orange plastic boxes stacked there, but struggling with Sam on her hip.

"Oh, let me help you." He said, coming forward to help with the box. Quinn whirled around and backed away from him, disgust written on her face.

"Don't touch me!" She said, and he frowned, startled by her reaction.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Me? There is nothing wrong with _me._" She said, and Kurt caught what she was implying.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you had a problem with who I am." He said.

"Well now you do." She said, glaring down at him before turning back to the boxes and setting Sam down on one.

Kurt took a calming breath before continuing. He had been in many arguments and faced many haters before, and he never let himself get out of control. "Look Quinn, I get it that you may have something against me and my fiancé, but—like Mr. Schuester said—we have to learn to work together."

Quinn rolled her eyes and tried to ignore him. She saw no reason for a scene, but she was not going to work together with someone like him.

"Quinn? Are you listening to me?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms and glaring at her back.

"I am not cooperating with a fag." She said matter-of-factly, turning to see his hurt expression and giving a smug smile. Kurt's expression soon turned back to his diva face, and he gave a smug smile of his own.

"You're right, what was I thinking? I could never work with such a bitch!" Quinn's mouth dropped open and she stepped forwards threateningly.

"How dare you!" She hissed, and before Kurt couldn't react, raised her hand and slapped him across the face. Kurt stumbled backwards, holding his stinging cheek before straightening up and glaring defiantly before raising his arm and hitting her back. Now Kurt may appear feminine and weak, but in reality he had quite a bit of muscle under his designer clothes, which meant that his hit was about five times harder than hers. She gave a yelp of pain and surprise, and after she straightened up to and glared at Kurt while clutching her cheek, she whirled around, picked up Sam, and stormed off up the beach to her tent.

Kurt watched as she hurried up the beach and into her tent, clutching her child to her chest. He almost regretted hitting her...almost. Kurt knew that that couldn't have been the end of their argument, but he decided to deal with it when Noah was around. Instead, he went back to the task at hand.

Kurt turned back to the boxes and opened one, searching through its contents to find food. He had just managed to find some cans of fruit when he froze. He dropped the can back into the box and his hand flew to his stomach.

"Kurt? What's taking you so long?" Tina asked, coming around the plane. Kurt didn't turn around. "Kurt? You okay?" Tina cautiously approached the frozen man and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Kurt turned around to face her, hand still on his stomach. A small smile was creeping onto his face as he looked down at his stomach.

"Kurt?" She asked again, gently touching his shoulder.

"What? Oh, I-I'm fine...Just...a stomach ache." He lied, and she frowned. Usually people weren't joyous because they had a stomach ache.

Tina looked down and her frown remained. Kurt always wore slightly baggy clothes, and she hadn't really noticed his odd shape until now where the placement of his hand revealed his rather large stomach. She didn't find it odd that he had a large stomach—some people do—but she found it odd that he was skinny and lightly-muscled everywhere except for his midsection.

"Kurt...are you sure you don't want to tell me something?" She asked slowly, not entirely sure how to word the question she wanted to ask.

"No. Really, I'm fine, honest." Kurt said with a nervous laugh and scooted past her. Before he could get far however, Tina gasped and turned to grab his arm.

"Oh my goodness! You're Kurt Hummel! I knew I recognized your name! You...oh my...it's true...you're...Oh my goodness!" Tina was almost jumping with excitement and Kurt backed away from her.

"Are you okay, Tina?" He asked.

"I'm s-sorry...but you're...you're pregnant, aren't you?" She said in a hushed voice. Kurt paused for a moment before nodding.

"So? Why are you so...interested?" he asked.

"One of my friends at the hospital has been trying to get in to see you the moment she heard about your case. She's been keeping me posted on things about you." She said.

"Oh, I see." Kurt's expression became slightly colder than before and he turned again to leave.

"I'm sorry...did I say something wrong?" She asked, trying to stop him.

"Look," he said, turning back to her, "I just don't like it when people talk about me like I'm some experiment or something. My 'case' is that I'm trying to start a family with the man I love. I'm just kind of pissed about the way people have been treating me, okay?" Kurt turned from her again and she stepped in front of him.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Kurt. I just...it's just that your...situation is so unique and so amazing. My friend told me that you left America to escape the spotlight. She was kind of pissed about it, but I can understand why—I mean I certainly wouldn't want people stalking me just because I was pregnant." Tina said seriously.

Kurt nodded and gave her a half-smile. "Apology accepted. Sorry I lashed out at you...mood swings I guess." Tina laughed and they walked together back to the group on the beach.

Tina asked Kurt for permission to tell Artie, and he reluctantly allowed her to. He didn't want people to treat him differently, but it would also be nice not to have to hide all the time.

**Gasp! The plot is thickening! Please tell me what you think! Suggestions are always welcome and I encourage them! I would also like to thank the people who favorited this and story alerted me or my story! Means the world, guys!**


	6. Return!

**Chapter 6-Exploring**

Puck was tired of walking. How long had it been since they left the others? An hour? Two hours? He didn't know and he didn't care. All he knew was that he was sick of walking and he missed Kurt.

He was also very paranoid.

Ever since they had realized that Kurt was pregnant, Puck hadn't left his side for longer than day. He was always worried that something would happen with the baby or someone would do something to Kurt. After all, not everyone was accepting of Kurt's situation, and a few threats and hate letters had made Puck always on edge in public.

And then he left Kurt alone with a bunch of strangers.

The only thing that was remedying the situation was Finn. Puck found the tall, lanky man quite an easy distraction from his paranoia and restlessness. And after one (or two) hours with Finn, Puck could see a potential friend in him. As for the others he wasn't too sure. Mike and Matt kept to themselves, and Schuester was kind of a bossy and take-charge kind of guy.

They had all been walking along the beach in more or less of a line, with Puck and Finn at the back and the other three in front. There was nothing to see except for the ocean on one side and the forest on the other. The beach seemed endless, and so far there was nothing new to see. As they kept walking, Schuester had his eyes trained on the horizon, trying to see what was ahead. It wasn't until after the sun began to set that he saw something.

They had just sat down for a drink and a rest, and when Schuester stood he said he could see something up ahead. The men all picked up their packs and started off at a brisk pace, eager to see what was it was.

Kurt stayed awake until the sun had completely set on the horizon. He was extremely tired, but he wanted to try and be awake when the men got back. Unfortunately, he knew he couldn't stay awake for much longer, and he quietly got up off the ground and made his way over to his tent.

As he crawled into the makeshift bed, he thought about the previous day. Tina, Artie, Mercedes and Mr. Schuester all knew, and apparently accepted the news of his pregnancy. Quinn, he knew, would not accept it, and he was planning on not telling her. It was a shame, though, because her boyfriend was really quite fun to be around, but he knew that might change if Quinn told him to stop being nice.

He rolled onto his side and wrapped his arm around his stomach. He couldn't keep the smile off his face when he thought of the other thing that had happened today. He couldn't wait until Puck got back.

Puck and the others were starting to near the mysterious thing on the beach ahead, and they all seemed to realize what it was at once, giving a collective sigh. It was the plane. Mr. Schuester and the others seemed extremely disappointed, but Puck was secretly happy that they had arrived back to camp before it got too dark. He knew Kurt would be worrying about him, and he was definitely worried about Kurt.

Puck and Finn both picked up their pace and they were the first ones to set foot in their camp. After seeing that everyone was already in their tents, they exchanged a brief farewell and turned their separate ways.

Puck quickly and quietly slipped into his tent to find Kurt curled up on their makeshift bed. Kurt sat up suddenly upon his entrance and threw his arms around him.

After a few moments of embracing, Kurt let go and laid back down to allow his boyfriend to get ready for bed.

"How was your exploring?" Kurt asked quietly as Puck took off his sweater and t-shirt (yumm...).

"A failure. We didn't find or see anything." Puck said with a shrug. "What about your day? Anything interesting happen?" He asked, getting in the bed and snuggling close to Kurt.

"Actually, yes. Quinn and I had a little disagreement, Tina recognized me because her friend wanted to get in on my case or something, and-" Kurt paused to smile up at Puck, "I felt our baby kick."

Puck's surprised gasp and expression soon turned into a grin and he pulled Kurt closer, resting his hand on Kurt's stomach. "I'm so sorry I missed it...Did it hurt or anything? I know the doctor said since your body isn't used to it..."

"It hurt a little, but I was just so glad to finally feel the little guy—or gal—that I didn't even care." Kurt confessed, sliding his hand on top of Puck's larger one.

"Wow." Puck sighed, falling back against the pillows, "I can't believe we're going to be fathers..."

"Really, Noah? It's been almost four months since you found out and you still can't believe it?" Kurt asked, laughing lightly.

"No...It's just so surreal—feeling it kick and stuff. It just reminds me that it won't be very long until we'll have a little baby on our hands."

The two of them fell silent, each one thinking about the same thing. It wouldn't be very long at all, and they both knew what would happen if they didn't get off the island before then. The birth was planned to take place under the surveillance of the best doctors in the country, and carefully carried out. It wasn't meant to happen on a beach in the middle of nowhere. And they both hoped it wouldn't.

Quinn was sitting in her tent, waiting for her boyfriend to return. She didn't even know if the boys would be back that night, but if they were she would be ready.

Ready to get revenge on that prissy Kurt Hummel, that is.

She was just peaking out of her tent when she saw the approaching group of men. She smiled and quietly zipped back up the tent.

When Finn entered, she was laying on her side, sobbing quietly.

"Quinn? Are you okay?" Finn asked, kneeling beside her, "What is it? Is Sam okay?" Quinn only nodded, and Finn hesitated a moment before gently placing his hands over the ones covering her face, pulling her hands away. Finn gasped.

Her face was red and blotchy from the fake crying and the spot where Kurt had hit her was starting to make an angry purple bruise (after her prodding and poking at it to make sure it looked alarming).

"Quinn—Who did this?" Finn asked, and she sobbed louder, pulling him close to her.

"I-it was t-that Kurt...h-he hit me." She stammered between sobs. She was always one for dramatics.

"What? Kurt as in Kurt Hummel?" Quinn rolled her eyes, her face being hidden in his shirt.

_No, the other Kurt from down the street, stupid! _ She wanted to say, but instead she just nodded.

"Why would he do that?" Finn asked, his voice sounding angry and confused at the same time.

"W-we got in a fight...H-he was really angry at me...I didn't mean to-" She broke off and sobbed again, pulling Finn down so she could curl up in his arms.

"Don't worry, Quinn. Tomorrow we'll get this all sorted out. I'll see to that."

As Finn held her and she pretended to keep crying, Quinn grinned. She knew her idiot boyfriend was good for something.

**Haha, I finished this chapter with a kitten sleeping on my chest. If that doesn't make you want to review then I don't know what could.**

**And yet again I ask for any advice or requests on what you would like to see happen. If y'all kick-start my muse then I'll update faster!**


	7. Confessions

**AN: Hey again! Here is chapter seven! I know it's a bit short, but I hope you can forgive me because I am trying to make up for my painfully slow updates! Please enjoy and leave a review!**

**Chapter 7-Revenge**

Puck awoke to the feel of his boyfriend's body curled up against him—which he was used to. What he was not used to, though, was the insistent shaking of his shoulders. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up foggily at the person above him, to his surprise it was Mercedes. He down at Kurt to find him shifting and looking up at her too.

"What-?" He began, only to be cut off as Mercedes answered his unfinished question.

"I think you guys need to come outside and explain a few things...it's getting kind of crazy out there."

Mercedes sighed and then exited their tent. Kurt and he exchanged a confused look before slowly getting up out of their bed and looking out of the entrance to the tent. It was then that the boys heard the angry, raised voices and saw people arguing. They shared another look—now an alarmed one—before they both got out of the tent.

"That can't be right!"

"It is; I don't understand how you guys don't believe me!"

"Are you sure?"

Kurt and Puck approached the angry voices, and came to a stop in front of Finn, Quinn, Mercedes and Artie, who seemed to be the center of the argument.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked, looking between the four of them and frowning. Quinn was standing behind Finn, and it appeared that Mercedes and Tina were arguing with him. Everything had turned silent around them and everyone stood watching the scene play out.

"You hurt my girlfriend, that's what!" Finn said, stepping forward and pushing Kurt back.

Kurt stumbled and fell onto the sand, his current state not making him the most well-balanced. Finn glared down at him before Puck stepped in between them.

"What the hell, man?" Puck exclaimed, pushing Finn back the way he did to Kurt before turning back to find Kurt struggling to his feet, his arm around his stomach protectively. Puck quickly went to his side to steady him. "Do you know what he's talking about, babe?"

Kurt nodded slowly, "Quinn and I got into a fight; she slapped me and then I slapped her back." Finn, who had — like everyone else — heard this turned to his girlfriend questioningly.

"What were you guys fighting about?" Mercedes asked.

"I went to go help her find food and she told me that she has a problem with our relationship." Kurt said, grabbing Puck's hand. "Our argument got rather heated and she hit me so I hit back."

Finn was looking extremely confused now, and after a brief silence, his expression turned dark.

"Quinn, I told you that I won't go along with your homophobicness! How can you make me side against them without telling me what this was really about?"

Quinn looked taken aback as Finn turned on her. "You'd take their side over mine after he did _this_ to me?" Quinn yelled, pointing at the bruise on her cheek that was already starting to fade.

"You forgot to mention that you hit him first!" Finn accused.

"I can't believe you! A good boyfriend would have stood up for me no matter what! _Sam _would have stood up for me-" Quinn froze and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Finn asked, voicing everyone's question.

Quinn hesitated before slowly lowering her hand and taking a deep breath. "What? Oh, nothing...I just...I meant to say-"

"Stop it, Quinn! Stop your lies and tell me who this Sam guy is, because I'm pretty sure you didn't mean Sam Fabray." Finn said, crossing his arms and looking stubborn.

"I...I meant Sam Evans...He always stands up for me and stuff...I really didn't mean to say his name." She clarified with a nervous laugh and Finn's frown deepened.

"Sam Evans? The guy you've been meeting behind my back for the past year?" Finn asked.

"What? No—I mean I have never-"

"When you first found out you were pregnant you told me that you were going to church to ask for forgivness or whatever. When I followed you you drove straight to his house. I tried not to think about it, but I couldn't help noticing him always talking to you when we went to church, and always sneaking glares in my direction. Why, Quinn? What does he really mean to you?" The entire group fell into silence as they waited for Quinn to answer.

"I...I'm sorry Finn!" Quinn said as she burst into tears. Finn took a step forward before thinking better of it and not going to comfort her.

"Tell me, Quinn." Finn said, his voice not wavering in the slightest. Quinn looked up at him through tear-filled eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Sam and I have been seeing each other for a while...He's Sam's real dad."

The silence that overtook the group was broken after several minutes by Finn who turned to Mr. Schuester with a completely stoic expression.

"I'll need to stay in a different tent, Mr. Schue." He said and the man only nodded in response.

Finn turned back to Kurt and Puck and smiled sadly at them. "Sorry, guys. I didn't mean to offend you or anything...Kurt, you okay?" Finn's smile turned into a concerned frown as Kurt gasped in pain and bent over, clutching his stomach.

Puck was immediately lent over Kurt, his arms around him soothingly and asking him what was wrong.

"I'm sorry," Kurt gasped out, straightening up a bit, "It just hurt a lot that time." He said with a shaky smile. Noah's eyes widened and he placed his hand on Kurt's stomach, not having to wait long until he felt the sharp pressure against his palm of their baby kicking.

"Guys?" Kurt looked up to find the dark-haired girl, Rachel, standing in front of them looking concerned. "What's going on?" She asked, and Kurt glanced at Puck before looking back at the group.

"I...I know this probably isn't very good timing with everything that's going on, but I think you guys deserve to know." Kurt took another deep breath before continuing, "I'm pregnant."

**Hey again! Y'all made me feel guilty about not updating for real so I decided to post what I had written. I know this is short, but I promise that there will be drama, Finchel, and Macedes in the next chapter! (All of the puckurt fans are frowning, I know! I'm the one who has to write it! :P) **

**PS: This chapter has the same name as my first MPREG fic! I found that so ironic! It's puckurt too so feel free to check it out! (Wow, way to pimp out your stories, imaginess)**

**Please remember to review! ;D**


	8. Arrangements

Rachel's eyes widened and she took a surprised step backwards. "You're joking, right?" Rachel asked.

Kurt shook his head, "I'm completely serious, Rachel." He said, biting his lip to look around at everyone else's reaction. Everyone was just kind of...shocked. No one seemed angry of hateful—except for Quinn who just looked more disgusted— and Mercedes, Tina, and Artie were all just smiling and nodding knowingly.

"Wow, Kurt. That's amazing! You know, I have two gay dads, and I'm sure that if they heard about you guys they would be so jealous. Wait, you are the father, right?" Rachel asked, looking at Puck.

"Yeah, totally." Puck said, standing closer to Kurt and waiting for any more questions or reactions.

"But...how is that even possible? You guys are both dudes..." Finn stood in front of them, looking the most confused of everyone (Except that Brittany girl, but it looked like her friend was filling her in).

"Well the doctors said that around one in a thousand men are born with the ability to have children, but since it is rare that they are also gay and exposed to a situation where they can get pregnant, actual male pregnancy is very rare." Kurt said, his hands now resting on their permanent spot over his stomach.

"Hey I heard about that on the news before we left for England." Mike said, "Everyone was making such a big deal over the guy and his boyfriend and stuff. No offense, but I didn't really want to follow it." Mike said, and Kurt sighed.

"That was probably about us. The reason we went to England was because the media was making such a big deal about us." Kurt said, and everyone on the beach murmured something along that lines of 'Oh I remember seeing that'.

"Well...congratulations." Matt said, quietly, and everyone paused before throwing in their own congrats.

"So are we like cool now?" Puck asked, unsure of whether everyone accepted them or not.

"Yeah, dude, we're cool." Finn said after seeing everyone else nodding.

Kurt smiled up at his boyfriend and Puck pecked him on the cheek before almost at once, the whole group dispersed.

****

Finn approached Mr. Schuester when the sun was beginning to set. The day was almost completely uneventful, and everyone basically sat around talking, or swimming, or sleeping. Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, Devin, and Mr. Schue had done a lot of sorting through the plane's emergency packs around noon, and now had it all organized and all the rations sorted out to feed everyone for just over a month. It wasn't quite what they had hoped for, but they were thankful none the less.

"Mr. Schue?" Finn asked, coming around the front of the plane and finding the man seated on one of the chairs that they had removed from the plane.

"Hey, Finn." The man greeted, and gestured for him to come and take a seat. "How you holding up?" He asked after Finn had sat.

"I'm doing alright, you know, considering." Mr. Schue nodded in understanding.

"What brings you over here?" The man asked after pausing.

"Well, you know how I said that I would need somewhere else to sleep? Well, I was wondering if there are any more tents." Finn asked, and Mr. Schue shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid that's all we have. I could ask around and see who would be willing to share with you for the time being, though." He said and Finn smiled gratefully.

"That would be awesome. Thanks, Mr. Schue." Finn said, and stood with the pilot before they both made their way over to where the majority of their group was seated.

"Hey guys." Mr. Schue said, and everyone turned to look up at his arrival. "Finn was wondering if anyone would be willing to share a tent with him for the time being."

No one in the group spoke up, except for the occasional person who explained that they had no room, Finally, after Finn came to the conclusion that he would be sleeping outside, Rachel spoke up.

"You could share with me, I guess." She said, and Mr. Schue smiled at her.

"Thank you, Rachel. Finn, would you be alright with sharing a tent with Rachel?" He asked, turning to the younger man.

"Yeah, sure, I guess. Thanks, Rachel." He said, faking a smile. You see, he really didn't want to share the tent with the crazy, talkative girl, but he supposed it was better that sleeping outside on the beach.

**-Later that night-**

Rachel was secretly very pleased to be sharing a tent with the tall, handsome man, and she felt so sorry for him to have his girlfriend cheat on him like that. Finn had told her that he was going to head to bed early, and she simply nodded. She hadn't thought that, hours later, he would still be up.

She had just pulled down the zipper on the tent and peeked inside when she heard the quiet sobs and sniffling on the opposite side of the tent.

"Um...Finn? Is that you?" She asked, kneeling down and crawling into the tent. Immediately the sobs stopped, and she heard him shifting around.

"Yeah, uh, hi Rachel." Finn replied, his voice giving away his obvious distress. Rachel sat down on her sleeping bag, and tried to peer through the darkness at Finn. She could see his form only a few feet away from her, but that was all.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly.

"It's just...been a rough day, I guess." He admitted, sounding defeated.

"Yeah, look Finn, I'm really sorry about what happened with Quinn. I know it must be hard to handle, and I want you to know you can come and talk to me if you need to." Rachel said comfortingly.

"Oh, thanks Rachel." Finn said, almost sounding genuinely happy that she offered. After a few awkward moments, he realized that she was waiting for him to continue. "I guess...it isn't really even Quinn leaving me that sucks; it's that Sam isn't really my kid. If we weren't on this stupid island, I'd go and beat that Evans up myself..."

Rachel moved forward and placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly, taking a few minutes to actually find his shoulder first. "I'm sure that one day, when you find the right girl and start a family of your own, that you will completely forget about Quinn and her betrayal." Rachel said, trying to comfort him without realizing that she was really not helping at all.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks, Rach. If you don't mind I'm going to maybe try and get some sleep now." He said, and she patted his shoulder before letting go and returning to her own sleeping bag.

"Good night, Finn" She said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah...good night, Rachel."

**Hey again, guys! There was my so called 'Dramatic Finchel chapter' I know, I am disappointed too! It has been sitting open on my computer half-finished for the past few days, so I finished it! You should be proud of me! **

**Please review and express yourself! I mean...your opinions...of the story. **


	9. Shelter

**Please don't forget to review because I can't improve without you telling me what to do! **

**This chapter is named after the song 'Shelter' by Miyavi! Look it up!**

"Alright everybody, let's get to work!" Mr. Schuester said, and the stranded people quickly scurried off to do their assigned jobs.

They had spent all morning and afternoon making plans for a shelter. Many of the group said that it was a waste of time and energy, but the pilot simply said that their supplies needed a place to stay off the ground and out of the way. Eventually he had everyone helping, and they all started going out and collecting the needed supplies.

The shelter they had planned to build was a simple little shack made out of anything they could find in the forest. Finn referred to the plans as the 'Survivor lean-to' because it was designed much like the ones that he had seen on the show_ Survivor_ that were simple, roomy, and used as beds. This one was to be used as a storage place for their emergency packs that they had taken from the plane. And, if Mr. Schue was being honest with himself, it was being built more for a distraction from all the stress that they week's events had caused than anything.

"Hey Kurt, you going to help out?" Tina asked as she saw that the man was sitting beside Devin on the beach while the others started to head into the forest.

"I don't think I will be any help. I'm not supposed to lift anything, and my hand...well, I can't use my hand." Kurt admitted.

"What happened to your hand?" Tina asked, coming down the beach and standing above Kurt.

"It got caught between the seats when we landed." Kurt said, holding it up and showing the nurse.

"Oh my! Why didn't you tell me about it?" She asked, gently taken his bruised, swollen hand in hers, and kneeling to examine it.

"Well, you were busy with Artie and stuff and I didn't want to bother you. Besides, it doesn't really hurt anymore." He said with a shrug.

"Well, you should have at least mentioned it! Here, come with me and I'll wrap it." Tina said, standing and gesturing for Kurt to follow her.

The nurse made quick work of his hand using the medical kit they had found in the plane. When the two made their way back up the beach, the first of the group were already returning with stacks of long, thin branches.

Puck was amongst the first to get back, and he was concerned why Kurt had been with Tina. Kurt showed him his hand, and Puck was glad that he had finally got it taken care of, as he had been pressuring Kurt to ask Tina to help.

Kurt then went and joined Artie on the sand, where he had been helping Finn with some of the designing of the shelter. Finn had basically taken charge of the entire project—being a carpenter—but Artie was surprisingly clever in the ways of building things.

As the builders set off again and started putting together the frame of the shelter, Kurt and Artie sat together and watched.

"So...how's it going so far?" Kurt asked, trying to break the silence between them.

"Alright, I guess. You?"

"Yeah, same here." Kurt said, and they lapsed back into silence. Kurt bit his lip and looked away from the man beside him. He really liked the wheelchair-bound man, but he had never had to try and start a conversation with him before. "So you teach guitar?" He asked at last, and Artie smiled.

"Yeah, sure do. I have a whole studio to myself back at home." He said. "Were you ever into music?" Artie asked, and Kurt nodded.

"Yes, I love music. I used to sing quite a bit back in my high school glee club. I'm a countertenor." He said fondly, and Artie laughed.

"No big surprise there. So where did you used to live?" He asked, and Kurt shrugged.

"Some little town in _. I grew up in Ohio, though, but my mom died when I was little so we moved." Kurt confessed.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I used to live in Ohio for a while too, until I was eight. Then I got into an accident and had to move to _ to get treatment for...you know." Artie said, gesturing to his legs.

Kurt nodded understandingly, and then they both looked up as someone approached.

"Quinn." Kurt said with a nod as the woman stood above him.

"I need to have a word with you." Quinn said, her tone even and calm but her face twisted into a disgusted expression. Kurt hesitated for a moment, glancing at the man beside him, who was glaring at the blond lady, before standing slowly.

He sent an apologetic glance at Artie before following Quinn as she stalked off down the beach a ways away.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked when Quinn finally turned to him.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm here if you ever need help." Quinn said, and Kurt's eyebrows shot up.

"Excuse me?" He asked, sure that he had not heard correctly.

"I know that maybe you've made some wrong choices, but I've decided to help you. You know, I've been an active member of my church for my whole life, and I'm sure that once you decide to go back on your lifestyle choices my church would be more than welcome to help you on the right path again." She said, and Kurt was torn between laughing and slapping her. He could tell that she was not finished however, and so he waited for whatever else she was going to say.

"I also think that since you aren't too far into your...pregnancy, that it isn't too late to get rid of it and apologize for the disgusting act and thing that you created. Now, my church is firmly against abortions, but I'm sure that for this case-" Quinn was surely only getting started, but Kurt had heard enough.

"Quinn." He said, and she looked at him curiously, "Go to Hell." He said, and then turned on his heal and stocked away.

Kurt went back to sit beside Artie, completely avoiding the subject of Quinn, and Artie respectfully didn't mention it. Soon they had lapsed back into silence and sat and watched as the shelter began to take form.

With around twelve people all working on the shelter, they had it mostly finished by the time the sun started to set. A few more pieces needed to be tied on, and after that they were ready to put the supplies in.

Matt Rutherford sat down onto the coarse sand with a sigh. He had been working on the shelter ever since Mr. Schue had enthusiastically started up the whole project. As a kid, Matt had helped his father with many building-type things, so he was used to that kind of work and did as much as he could do. Although he certainly wasn't used to the circumstances that he was in.

The people he was trapped with on this island were mostly easy to get along with. Artie and Tina were great, and so was Finn; Kurt and Puck seemed like good people and were obviously happy together; Mr. Schuester was a born leader; Santana and Brittany were sweet to him. Rachel was a little crazy and Quinn seemed sort of mean, but other than that Matt was quite content with his current social situation.

He also really liked Mercedes. Like, _a lot_. Her son, Devin, was a really good kid as well. He had been helping out Matt the whole day, passing him tools and supplies when he needed them and never complaining. But, after hours in the sweltering sun, Matt had decided to give them both a rest, so he had sat down beside Kurt and Artie in the shade. Devin had gone to spend time with his mom, the wonderful Mercedes.

"Hey." Matt said to the two men beside him. Artie and Kurt offered greetings to Matt. Tina came over to the group and sat beside her partner, and soon Artie was talking with her and ignoring the others.

An awkward silence fell over the two men. Kurt shifted his weight a little and put his hands over his stomach. Matt found it a little strange that the other man was pregnant, but he also thought that it was definitely a good thing, not something to be disgusted by. He didn't like the evil looks that Quinn always gave Kurt. He thought that something like this should be considered a miracle, not an abomination.

"How're you holding up?" Matt asked politely, and Kurt smiled a little at the usually quiet man.

"I'm doing fine." He replied. "Sorry I couldn't help you guys with the shelter, though. It's looking good."

Matt laughed a little, "Thanks. It's a little shabby, but not bad, considering our limited supplies and experience and everything."

"Taking a break?" Kurt glanced over at him.

"Yeah. Me and the kid needed some rest." Matt looked over to where Devin and his mom were, standing beside the plane talking to Mr. Schue. Devin was running and jumping around like a monkey and Mercedes was scolding him, although her tone didn't venture far from loving. Matt listened to the sound of her beautiful voice across the beach. He wondered if she was a singer.

Kurt caught Matt's look and a sly, knowing grin crossed his face. "You _like_ her, don't you?"

Matt couldn't stop a blush from taking over his face, making him hotter than he had been in the sun. "What makes you think that?" Kurt just smiled at him a little.

"Come on, Matt, it's obvious." The fashion designer followed the other man's gaze to the dark-skinned woman by the fallen plane. "You'd make a cute couple, you know." He said thoughtfully. "I think she'd need someone sturdy in her life right now, too. Hell, we all need something sturdy right now." He gave a small chuckle and Matt nodded in agreement. "And, in these circumstances especially, it's sort of now or never, right?" He gave a mildly imploring look to Matt. "Why not go for it?"

Matt looked at his hands, calloused from long hours at the mechanic shop. Maybe Kurt was right; why not go for it? Matt had lived a safe life, not taking any risks and hiding in the background. But, stranded on this forsaken island, what did he have to lose? "Yeah, maybe you're right, Kurt." He said thoughtfully.

Kurt winked at him. "I'm always right."

Matt laughed at the other man's cockiness, but he stopped as another thought popped into his head. "But...Mercedes still wears her wedding ring, and she mentioned something about her husband during the introductions." He said, feeling a little downtrodden.

"Well, it isn't really my place to say, but 'Cedes and I have been talking a bit about her past and I don't think that he will be an issue. Honestly, Matt, go for it." Kurt advised.

"I don't know, Kurt; I don't think that we need any more drama this week." Matt said.

"Come on, Matt! Just think about it. Mercedes needs someone to trust, Devin needs a father figure, and you really like her. If you don't want to jump right in to asking her out, then at least talk to her a little and get to know her more." Kurt pressured, and the darker man nodded before standing and brushing the sand off of his pants.

"Thanks, Kurt." He said with a smile before turning around and heading towards Mercedes and Devin.

Kurt watched them for a while before looking up to see Puck coming over to him. Immediately his smile widened.

"Hey babe, what are you grinning about?" Puck asked, and Kurt only shrugged as his fiancé sat down beside him in the spot previously occupied by Matt.

"I'm a genius." Kurt said simply, and Puck laughed.

"I know, babe, I know."

**Yeah! How was that for a fast update and a long chapter! The actual story part of this chapter was exactly 1 999 words! Woohoo! That is a lot for me! **

**Yeah, so I hope this chapter was satisfying, because you said a long chapter with lots of Kurt, and I tried my best! ;)**

**And there is also the matter of Finchel. I will be writing some because a few people have said that they want some, but I apologise to the people who hate it because, frankly, I am one of them! In addition to this, you can tell me what you want to see more of, because my plot is starting to wear thin. Thanks!**


	10. Oh Nein!

**Okay, you guys asked for more Kurt and more Quinn and some more drama with no finchel...so here's what you get!**

It was three days after the shelter had been built and stocked full of their supplies, and Kurt was the first person to wake up in the morning which was a first for him. Instead of waking up his lover beside him, he quietly got up and went outside. After closing up the tent, he looked around.

The sun was just beginning to rise, and Kurt could only guess at the time being around five in the morning. It was rather cool outside, which surprised Kurt. Usually it stayed at a fairly warm temperature throughout the night and then in the afternoon turned to a sweltering heat.

Kurt could smell the ocean from his spot on the beach, and immediately he felt sick. He quickly ran into the forest and threw up the remains of what he had had for supper the previous night. He heaved a sigh and headed over to the area on the beach where everyone usually sat, and where just the day before Artie had built a small fire and rack to be used to cook on using the matches and pots from the emergency equipment. Kurt took a seat on one of the chairs from the plane, that were set in a circle around it, mumbling about morning sickness and rubbing his stomach. His baby gave him a good, hard kick against his hand in response.

As Kurt sat and watched the sunrise, he heard some rustling from the tent farther down on the beach and a zipper opening. He looked over to find two girls coming out of the tent holding hands.

"Oh! Hi there, dolphin! You're up really early." The blonde one said, and Kurt regarded her with a confused expression.

"Dolph-" He began to question when the other girl cut in.

"Yeah, usually you sleep basically the whole day." She noted, and Kurt shrugged and nodded. He hadn't ever really talked to either of the girls before, and he thought for a moment to remember both of their names.

"Is that because you're waiting for the stork?" The blonde girl—Brittany asked. Kurt's confused expression came back and he again tried to ask but Santana cut him off again.

"Britt, remember what I said about the stork?" Santana asked, and Brittany shrugged.

"You don't have to believe in it, Santana, but I do. And obviously Kurt does too." Brittany said, smiling at Kurt.

"Okay, well I think I should go and wake Noah up now-" Kurt began, rushing through his sentence before he could be interrupted. It didn't work.

"You and Noah are really cute together." Brittany said, sitting down on the chair beside Kurt and pulling Santana down beside her, "Quinn said that she doesn't like your boy-kisses but I like them." She said matter-of-factly.

"Umm...thanks?" Kurt said awkwardly, looking to Santana to see if she was at all confused, but she just chuckled and smiled at him.

"What Brittany was trying to say was that we both support you guys, and are happy for you even if Quinn isn't." Santana said, and Kurt smiled thankfully at her for translating.

"I didn't know that you guys talked to Quinn." Kurt admitted, never having seen the girls talking to anyone but each other, really.

"Yeah, Britt wanted to say hi to her baby so we got to talking with her. She was actually alright until she started talking about you guys, and now that she had that thing with Finn...we don't really like her anymore." Santana admitted, and Kurt nodded.

"I don't think anyone really does. I almost feel sorry for her—being stuck on an island with a bunch of people who don't like you...mind, she did bring it on herself." Kurt mused, and the other two nodded in agreement.

"Talking about me?"

The three of them turned to find Quinn standing a few feet away, holding Sam and having obviously just gotten up.

"Yes, actually, we were." Santana said, surprising Kurt with her cold tone.

"Yeah, I pegged you all as gossipy bitches, anyways." Quinn said with a smirk. Kurt and Santana glared at her as she approached and Brittany just frowned at her comment.

Quinn proceeded to grab a water bottle from her pack in the now-finished shelter beside them and then sat down across from the three of them. She pulled a bottle out of her pocket as well as some powdered formula stuff and began to mix the drink, completely ignoring them. Only when she began to feed Sam did the silence that surrounded them break.

"He's really cute." Brittany said, and Santana rolled her eyes at her friend's soft spot for small children. Quinn looked a little taken aback by the compliment to her son, but she just shrugged in response. "I think Kurt's baby will be cute like him, too." Brittany said, looking at Kurt, who gave her a small smile, which immediately disappeared as Quinn spoke up.

"Nonsense, Sam is a normal, healthy baby, and that thing will be an abomination." Quinn said, looking up from her baby to shoot a quick glare at Kurt. "Just like its parents." She finished with a smirk, and Kurt could barely contain his rage any longer.

Oddly enough, it wasn't him who stood up and yelled at her—it was Santana.

"You are such a bitch! Just because you are a cheating little slut who has no friends and lost your boyfriend, doesn't mean you have to go around trying to make other people feel bad about themselves!" Santana yelled, and Quinn's eyes widened in shock at the nerve of the other girl.

"How dare you! I am with a child!" She said, covering the ears of Sam with one hand as she fed him.

"Unfortunately, or else you would h-" Santana began, but got cut off by Brittany.

"Santana, people are looking so I think you should stop yelling." Brittany said, looking around.

"What?" Santana asked, before looking around and seeing that a few other members of their group had come out of their tents to see what the racket was all about. "Oh...sorry." She said to Brittany, before turning back to Quinn.

The blonde mother was already standing and as Santana glared at her again she walked right past them and back to her tent. Santana huffed and sat back down.

"Wow, Santana...thanks. That was pretty awesome, actually." Kurt said, and Santana just grinned.

"That's how we do it where I come from in Lima Heights."

****

As the day grew brighter, more and more of the group got up and eventually Kurt excused himself from the group of girls he was chatting with to go and wake up Noah like he had said he would more than an hour ago. The couple entertained themselves in the tent for almost an hour **(that's for you, seducedlikemagic!)**, and eventually came back out to see what the group was planning for the day.

As they approached, the group—not including Quinn and Devin who were still in their respective tents and Santana who was going to the bathroom in the forest—started discussing what their plans were. Mike had just suggested to go and explore the forest and island a bit when Noah excused himself to go to his tent to grab a sweater since the air was considerably colder than the day before. When Noah was in the tent, Kurt started making a suggestion of his own, only to be cut off by a scream—a blood-curdling scream of pain.

Kurt froze and looked around. He couldn't see where it came from on the beach, so he assumed that it came from somewhere in the forest. He paused, trying to hear any other sounds, and when the scream came again, he hurried up the beach, trying to see where it was coming from. Other members of the group weren't with him as they seemed to shocked to move.

Noah stumbled out of the tent after the third scream could be heard, this one for help. He frantically looked around for Kurt and when he spotted him he hurried after him. Finn, Matt, and Mike were hot on his trail as they snapped out of their daze. When Noah finally caught up to Kurt about a step into the forest, Kurt had stopped walking.

"Kurt, what are you doing? Leave this to the other-" Puck froze as he saw why Kurt had stopped, and from the silencing of the footsteps behind him, the others did too.

Standing not two meters away from them was a wild boar, its tusks gleaming with blood.

Noah immediately stepped in front of Kurt and pulled the smaller man behind him, aware that the creature was watching his every move. He was about to tell Kurt to run back to the camp, but he had barely opened his mouth when they heard another scream. The boar's head whipped to the side and then it gave a squeal and trotted off into the forest.

The whole group stayed frozen until finally Finn spoke up, "Guys, let's go. I think they're over there" He said, pointing to the left, and the three men took off into the forest.

"Kurt, we should get back to camp and get Tina." Puck said, and gently pulled the unresponsive Kurt back to their camp, following closely behind him. Noah quickly told Tina about what they had seen, and she went to grab her first aid kit. Puck then led Kurt over to the other members of the group and sat him down on one of the chairs.

"Kurt, you okay?" Mercedes asked, and Kurt seemed to snap out of his trance.

"I...I don't know. Noah, it was right there, and I didn't know-"

"Kurt, babe, calm down. Take deep breaths, okay?" He advised as Kurt started hyperventilating, "This stress isn't good for our baby. Think of the baby and calm down, okay?" He said, and Kurt nodded, taking deep breaths.

Just as Kurt had started to calm down, they heard shouts from up the beach, and turned to see Finn and Mike approaching, with Matt behind them carrying a dark-haired girl in his arms. Tina ran up to them, and they could see Matt lower her to the ground and Tina get to work higher up on the beach.

"Santana?"

Everyone lower down on the beach turned to see the blonde girl—Brittany, Noah remembered was her name—standing beside them and looking up the beach in confusion.

"What's wrong with Santana?" She asked, and no one knew how to respond. Nobody wanted to tell the girl what had happened, as they all knew the truth from either hearing Noah speaking to Tina or by seeing the boar itself. Finally, after a long and awkward pause, Mercedes stood up and gently guided the girl away from the group to explain to her.

****

Matt stood over Santana as Tina worked, but after seeing how bad her wounds were, he had to look away. He went back to his tent and changed his blood-stained clothes, trying to stay calm as he did so. When he exited his tent he looked around for Mercedes, but found her standing aside with the blonde girl that Matt recognized as Santana's friend.

"Matt?" The man turned quickly and saw Mercedes boy, Devin standing behind him.

"Yeah, buddy?" He asked.

"What happened to that girl?" Devin asked, and Matt sighed, sitting down beside his tent and gesturing to Devin to sit beside him.

"She got hurt in the forest, but I think she'll be okay." He said quietly, and Devin frowned.

"How did she get hurt?" Devin asked again, and Matt looked over at the curious five-year-old.

"I think it was something in the forest, but it's gone now." He reassured the boy, not wanting him to be scared.

"Is it going to hurt us?" Devin asked, his brown eyes filled with fear. _So much for the plan of keeping him calm_, Matt thought.

"I don't know Devin, but as long as we stay together I don't think it can get us." He said, and Devin nodded, his usually joyful expression now a completely serious one.

"You'll protect me and mom, right Matt?" Devin asked, and Matt managed a small smile before looking over to where Mercedes was standing.

"For as long as you want me to, buddy."

**Wow! That was twice as long as my chapters usually are! And I tried to make it really dramatic. That means I should get a truck-load of reviews! **

**Pleasepleaseplease review! Anonymous reviews are enabled!**

**PS: Someone in a review said something about Brittany calling Kurt a dolphin and stuff, so I kind of used that! I hope you don't mind! **

**PPS: Gimme reviews for a shirtless Matt! :D (That comment was from Patricia Sage)**

**Oh, an I know nothing about baby stuff so forgive me!**


	11. She Did What?

Puck was still comforting Kurt when Tina yelled over to them from where she sat beside Santana.

"Noah! Can you come here please?" She asked and Puck looked up, confused.

"Me?" He asked, and Tina gestured for him to come over. Noah began to stand but stopped when he felt Kurt's hand on his arm.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"Tina told me to go over to her. I'll be right back, okay?" He asked, and Kurt nodded hesitantly, sitting back in his chair and wrapping his arms around his stomach. Puck rose and hurried up the beach to where Tina was waiting.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Noah but I need your help." Tina said, turning back to Santana. The Latino girl was lying so still Puck thought she was asleep, but in reality she was looking up at them both. Puck tried his hardest, but his eyes ended up wandering down to the girl's legs and stomach which were covered by clothes that were ripped and stained with blood. He flinched at the sight, and the girl gave him a sad, small smile.

"Sorry." She whispered, and Tina quickly quieted her by telling her not to speak.

"Umm...Tina? Why do you need me?" He asked, peering over the Asian girl's shoulder to see what she was getting out of the medical kit. When Tina sat up straight she was holding bandages and a small brown bottle.

"Look Noah, I just need you to help me get her out of her clothes and cleaned up, okay?" She said, and Noah frowned.

"Why me? Shouldn't you get someone who knows what they're doing?" He asked, alarmed at the thought of seeing the wounds up close.

"Noah," Tina started as she opened up the bottle and set it aside, "you seem like the kind of guy who could stomach something like this, and Santana said she feels comfortable around you because you're gay so you won't be uncomfortable undressing her." Tina said as she unwrapped the bandages.

"Oh..." Noah said, blushing at the thought (although he wouldn't admit to blushing because that was _so _not manly).

"Okay, start at the lowest wound on her thigh and cut the cloth away. As soon as it's cut move so I can disinfect and wrap it up, okay?" Tina instructed, and Puck nodded solemnly.

"Shouldn't you give her a painkiller or something?" He asked as she pulled on her gloves.

"I already have, Noah, but that was very kind of you to think about that." Tina said before handing him a pair of medical scissors.

"Cut."

Santana lay on the sand and looked up at the sky as the two people worked on cleaning her wounds. She could occasionally feel the sting of the disinfectant, but the painkillers had dulled most of the pain. As she lay there, she thought about the encounter with the boar.

She was just heading back to the beach after using the 'washroom' in the forest, when she had heard scuffling noises in the underbrush. When she stopped to look around, she could see something in the bushes to her left coming at her. Before she had known it, the beast had run right into her, its tusks slashing at her leg. She had screamed and knelt over, holding her bleeding leg and looking around frantically for where the boar had gone.

Eventually she had heard the noises and saw it coming at her again, this time almost straight on. She grabbed a stick from the ground beside her and tried to hit it away, but failed. Instead the boar slashed at her stomach before running off.

This time the boar didn't return, so Santana called out for help, curling up on the ground and holding her leg and stomach. Eventually the boys came running through the forest and carried her to the beach. That brought her to her present situation.

She turned her head to the side, coughing a bit as the smell of the peroxide hit her from Tina's disinfecting. Looking farther down the beach she could see almost every one of her fellow castaways sitting around. Most of them were looking at her, while a few sat and talked to each other in whispers. She hated that she had done this to the group because they _seriously _didn't need any more drama.

But above all else, she hated that she was doing this to Brittany who she could see sitting a distance from the others and just staring at her.

** **

Brittany sat by herself and looked over at her best friend who was laying a distance from her being operated on. The blonde girl had never been more confused in her life, and that was saying something because she had read Shakespeare, been to sex ed. classes, and seen the movie Inception.

But what Brittany had not been through was a time without Santana.

Ever since they were in second grade, Santana had always been her friend and protected her. The two of them had done everything together: They did homework together, spent summer vacations together, joined the cheerleading team together, and when one of them went out on a date with a guy the other came along. When the time came to graduate, they moved in together before going on a trip around the world.

The same trip that brought them here.

And for the first time in her life, Brittany had to think about what a life without Santana might be like. Thinking about it was confusing. Finally, after going over scenarios in her head she realized something: There couldn't possibly be a life without Santana.

That made Brittany smile slightly. If it was impossible to imagine a life without her, then there was no way Brittany would have to live one. Santana would get better and they could go on living life—together.

And for the first time in her life, Brittany was 100% certain that she knew what she was talking about.

** **

Once Tina had her all bandaged up, Brittany hurried up the beach towards her. Santana looked up and squinted into the sun to see that the blonde girl was smiling.

"You look like a mummy." Brittany pointed out, gesturing at the bandages wrapped around her. Santana cracked a small smile at the comment and patted the sand beside her for her friend to sit. Once the girl had sat Santana's smile faded slightly, her expression growing more serious.

"Britt, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." She started, and her friend nodded for her to continue. "What do you feel about me?" Santana asked.

"What do you mean? I like you. You're my best friend." The girl said innocently, and Santana smiled kindly.

"I know, but I meant like...Do you ever feel, like...romantically?" The dark-haired girl asked.

"Well...I guess in school when we used to make out in my room...Lord Tubbington and I both really like that. I guess it was romantic and stuff." Brittany admitted, and Santana nodded. "What about you? What do you feel?" She asked, and Santana but her lip.

"Brittany...can I be honest with you?" Santana asked, and Brittany nodded eagerly, "I...I think I love you."

****

Puck sat down on the beach and took his sandals off, sticking his feet out in front of him and letting the small waves crash down over his feet and legs. Kurt came up behind him and he pulled the smaller man down beside him, sitting with Kurt in his lap and leaning against his chest.

"You okay?" Puck whispered into Kurt's hair as the fashionable man wrapped his arms around his neck and clung to him.

"It's been a stressful day." Kurt admitted quietly.

"How's the baby?" Puck asked, and Kurt shrugged.

"Besides kicking the inside of my stomach like it's beating a piñata, as well as hating on whatever I had last night for supper and making me throw it up, I'd say it's fine." Kurt said, and Puck smiled a little at his fiancé sounding like his usual self.

"Only a little while left." Puck said, and Kurt nodded.

"I know you keep saying that to comfort me, but I _really _don't want our baby to come out any time soon. I'll stick with the kicking and throwing up if it means that I get to give birth in a hospital and not on a beach." Kurt said, and Puck smiled lovingly down at him.

"You're amazing, Kurt. I really can't wait until we're back home and get to be fathers! But aren't you scared, babe?" Puck asked.

"I'm scared every day. I'm scared of it coming too soon, or it coming out unhealthy or I might do something wrong and hurt it...But the fear is worth it to have a baby with the man I love." Kurt admitted with a smile, and Puck grinned, feeling so blessed to be with someone like Kurt.

"Baby-"

"Noah!" Puck was interrupted by a voice that sounded like Santana's calling out his name. He turned around and saw Santana looking over at him.

"I should go and see what she wants." Puck said, shifting so that Kurt slid off of him and he could stand, "I'll be right back."

Puck made his way up the beach and when he reached Santana he knelt down beside her.

"What is it?" He asked, and she glanced over at Brittany who was standing a ways away.

Instead of answering his question, Santana leaned up and kissed him.

**Sorry for the long wait! Courtesy of power outages, visiting relatives, and no internet connection! Thank you for sticking with me throughout the long wait! **

**Please review! **


	12. Hurting

**All mistakes are mine as usual, and I hope you enjoy! ;D**

Kurt watched in anger as the wounded dark-haired girl wrapped her arms around Puck's neck as she kissed him. He could hear a few of the others gasp as they noticed what was happening, but Kurt was only paying attention to his fiancé, who _wasn't pulling away. _After another few painful seconds, Kurt stood up and hurried away from the group and to the nearest tent, which happened to be Rachel's and Finn's.

As Kurt opened the tent flap, he heard something inside the tent, and when he looked up he saw Rachel sitting up from where she lay on her sleeping bag.

"S-sorry, Rachel. Can I just stay here for a little while?" He asked, and Rachel frowned in concern.

"Kurt, why are you crying?" Rachel asked, beckoning him inside the tent. Kurt sat down and wiped the tears off his cheeks with the back of his hand. "What's going on?" Rachel asked again, and Kurt looked up at her.

"S-Santana kissed Noah...H-he didn't p-pull away." Kurt sobbed and Rachel's frown deepened.

"And why did you come here?" The brown-haired girl questioned, sitting up farther.

"I-I just wanted to get away from them...I'm sorry if I woke you up or something." Kurt apologized.

"No worries, Kurt, I wasn't even asleep. A-and I'm sorry that this happened. You can stay here as long as you like." Rachel said with a gentle smile, and the two of them lapsed into silence, with the exception of the occasional sniffle from Kurt.

"H-have you ever had a boyfriend?" Kurt asked, and Rachel noticed how he sat a little straighter as if trying to compose himself.

"Yes, actually I had one back in high school. His name was Jesse and he was the lead singer of the rival Glee club from my own." Rachel admitted, and she winced a little as she remembered her past.

"So what happened with you guys?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Well, he ended up dumping me, and it turned out he was just dating me to get a leg up in the competition..." Rachel said bitterly, and Kurt nodded sympathetically.

"That's too bad. Where did you go to high school?" Kurt asked, and Rachel shrugged.

"A little town called Lima in Ohio." She said, and Kurt gasped.

"No way! I lived in Lima! I didn't go to school there, mind. I went to an all-boy's school in Westerville." Kurt explained, and Rachel's eyebrows shot up.

"You actually lived in Lima? Wow! That's pretty coincidental! Did you know anyone that I might have known?" She asked, and Kurt shook his head.

"It's pretty unlikely. I was only in Lima on weekends and holidays. My dad owns the tire shop there." Kurt admitted, and Rachel gasped.

"Hummel's Tires and Lube! Oh my gosh, this is so funny! I should have guessed, but I just assumed that the name Hummel was more common that I had thought. When we get off of this island we are going to have to get together when you're in Lima! I was actually heading there before I had to go off and help my co-stars at my old collage...I guess they will have already had to perform without me..." She added as an afterthought, and the two of them sat in silence again, both thinking of what they had missed while they were stuck here on an island.

Kurt wasn't even thinking about why he had ran into the tent in the first place, as the conversation with Rachel gave him new things to think about, but he remembered when he heard a commotion outside, and the sound of his fiancé's raised voice. Kurt and Rachel's attention was focused on the noise, trying to make sense of what people were saying.

From what Kurt could gather, his fiancé was fighting with...Finn? And it sounded like they were right outside. Kurt didn't understand why, but for some reason Finn seemed to be preventing Noah from entering the tent. And as he listened he could hear the voices of Mercedes and Brittany join in, and the volume continued to rise as the argument became more heated. Noah was yelling and saying that he hadn't done anything, and Mercedes and Finn were telling him off for hurting his lover. Eventually the yelling all mixed together, and their tent was bumped into and Kurt and Rachel ended up huddled together in the tent, not knowing what to do. Their savior was none other than Tina.

"Guys! Everyone shut up!" She yelled over everyone, and the group seemed to be stunned by the quiet girl's outburst. "Everyone calm down, and maybe talk about this like adults. All this yelling and arguing is doing nothing but creating stress and drama, something that is potentially harmful for Kurt and the baby, so stop it. Now, Mercedes and Finn, will you guys please back off the man, and let him ask Kurt if he wants to talk or not." Tina ordered, and again everything was silent until Kurt heard his lover speak.

"Kurt...I-I'm sorry that I'm making you stressed and all, but can we please talk?" Noah asked, and Kurt bit his lip, looking over at Rachel questioningly. The short girl nodded and gave him a reassuring smile, gesturing to the door. Kurt nodded and shuffled forward, grabbing the zipper on the tent and pulling it down, coming face-to-face with Puck.

"Hi." Kurt said lamely, and Puck smiled, reaching down and pulling Kurt into an unreturned hug.

"I'm sorry, babe." Puck said sincerely, holding Kurt at an arm's length and looking into his eyes.

"W-why?" Kurt asked, not knowing what else he could say.

"Kurt, I didn't...She kissed me, and I didn't know what I was supposed to do." Puck explained.

"How about push her away, huh? That might have been helpful." Kurt snapped, and Puck winced.

"But she's hurt, Kurt. I didn't want to hurt her, and I wasn't mad at her, I just wanted to know why she did it." Puck admitted, looking guilty, and Kurt looked away from him.

"So you wanted to hurt me instead." Kurt clarified, avoiding eye contact.

"No! Kurt, this isn't about that! I swear that that kiss meant nothing to me at all, and that I never meant to hurt you. Please babe." Puck begged, shaking Kurt lightly to get him to look at him again.

"So why did she do it? Did you find out why she was trying to break us up?" Kurt asked angrily, and Puck nodded, looking around anxiously.

"Can we talk about that one privately?" Puck whispered, and Kurt shook his head and crossed his arms.

"No, Puck. We will talk about that right now." Kurt demanded stubbornly, using Noah's nick name to make sure he knew that he was serious.

"Kurt..." Puck said in a begging tone, and Kurt shook his head. Puck sighed and then continued, "Santana...Santana's in love with Brittany, but she didn't want anyone to know."

**Hey guys! Sorry again for the late update! School's just around the bend and I was a little busy! Updates will continue to be slow, but do you know what gives me inspiration and motivation to write more? Reviews! **

**Love to all of you who reviewed, and to those who are thinking about clicking that review button! Please do it!**


	13. Whyoh Ohio

**Okay, brace yourself to try and plough through the mess that is this chapter. I am too tired to read this over myself and my sister/beta is already asleep. Good luck, captain. **

Kurt felt horrible. Not only in the physical sense as he suffered from a late round of morning sickness, but also for hurting the two girls who were so nice to him by unintentionally outing them. He hadn't spoken to either for two days, and with each passing day he felt worse and worse about what he did. The group had all kind of avoided the subject, with the occasional showing of support to make them feel better. Kurt knew from the way they acted around Noah and him that no one would discriminate against Santana for having feelings about Brittany, but they were only awkward about it because it was obvious Santana wanted to try to cover up for herself by kissing Noah.

Therefore the atmosphere around their camp was...tense.

The only comfort and escape Kurt found was in Noah, who loved to just lie around and talk. Ever since they made up after the brief drama they had started talking about their future. About how they would have to start trusting each other without a doubt if they wanted to be not only married, but parents as well. They talked about what they would do when they got off the island and who they would want to talk to first, which led to them talking about their family back at home who they worried about every day. Noah even sat through Kurt's endless chattering about their wedding plans, saying how even after a few weeks with the people who had crashed with them, he needed to have them all—sans Quinn—at their wedding.

They weren't always talking in private, though, sometimes they would sit with Tina, Mercedes, Devin, Matt, and Finn and talk about anything and everything that came up. One day they made a discovery.

"I grew up in Ohio." Mercedes confessed, and everyone around her threw in a 'me too!'. "Wait, are you guys seriously?" She asked.

"Yeah, I grew up in Westerville." Noah says, resting his cheek on the top of Kurt's head that was rested on his shoulder.

"Hell to the no! Really? So did I!" Mercedes said, and Puck's eyebrows shot up.

"That's cool, we probably have seen each other before. Not at school, though, I went to Dalton." Noah said.

"Hey, Westerville was by Lima, right? I went to Elementary school there before my family moved to Utah." Tina said, and Kurt gasped.

"This is so weird! I lived in Lima too but I went to Dalton, and Rachel said that she lived in Lima her whole life." Kurt said.

"Wait, did you guys say Lima? As in Ohio?" Finn asked, passing by them on the way to the supply shelter.

"Yeah, don't tell me you grew up there too?" Kurt said, and Finn shook his head.

"Never been there. But I was going to go there when we got back to America because my mom's engaged to some guy she met while passing through it. She's living there and everything." Finn said, looking over at the food supplies as if debating something before sitting down with the group. "Did you say you were from there?" He asked, and the group quickly filled him in on where each person was from.

"Hey Finn, do you know the name of the man your mom met?" Kurt asked after muttering his suspicions to his fiancé.

"Um...I don't remember his last name but I think his name was Burt." Finn said, after a moment of thinking.

"No way! Burt Hummel?" Kurt asked, and Finn frowned.

"Well, yeah. I think that was it, actually. You know him?" Finn asked, and Kurt grinned.

"Burt Hummel's my dad. He said that he met someone and they were getting serious, but he never told me that he was engaged...must have happened when we were away." Kurt mused to himself, and the usually-silent Matt gasped.

"Burt Hummel? Is he a mechanic?" Matt asked, and Kurt nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah, why?"

"I did my internship at the shop in Ohio, and Burt was my boss. I think he did mention that he had a son..." Matt said, and Kurt nodded.

Everyone in the group was all kind of amazed at how this was all working out, and most were wondering what the chances were of them all being on the same plane, and them all never having met before.

Puck was the one to break the silence. "This is totally awesome, man!" He exclaimed, and everyone agreed.

**-line break-line break-**

The sun was just setting, and the day was getting rapidly cooler when Kurt finally got up the nerve to talk to Santana. The traveler had been visiting with Rachel for most of the day, and it seemed that while they spent most of the time bickering, the Jewish girl had taken over caring for her while she was still healing.

Kurt approached the two, and wasn't at all surprised when he heard Rachel saying something about her two gay dads. That seemed to be one of her favorite topics, at least when talking to Kurt, so he wasn't really surprise that it was carried on with Santana after her secret got out.

"Can I have a moment alone with her?" Kurt asked quietly when the two girls noticed him standing a few feet away from him. Rachel immediately stood and brushed herself off, nodding to Kurt and saying something quickly to the wounded girl before walking away from them and back to her tent. Kurt watched her go, and when she entered the yellow flaps of her tent he sat down in her recently vacated spot. He sat at an angle and tried to get comfortable on the sand—something he found to get increasingly hard as his pregnant stomach only kept growing—while Santana only watched him silently. Finally when he was kind of comfortable, Kurt looked up at her.

Kurt wanted to be the first to break the ice, so after a pause he started with a quick 'I'm sorry'. Santana frowned and regarded him again.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked, and Kurt was glad that at least she didn't sound angry.

"Well...I'm sorry that I forced Noah to out you like that in front of everyone." He admitted, and Santana's frown softened.

"So you came to apologize? Not to yell at me about trying to take your man from you or something?" She asked, and Kurt let out a small, sharp laugh.

"Nope. I can understand why you did it...I'm not really sure why you did it to him, though. But I figured that it probably wasn't to try and hurt me...although I can't promise that my hormones did want me to kill you when you did it." He said, trying to lighten the mood but stay serious at the same time.

"Well, it was kind of a spur of the moment decision to ask Noah to come over...I guess it was because I knew that he would be the least likely to think that it meant anything more than, well, nothing. And I also considered the fact that he is sexy enough to attempt to get Brittany jealous." Santana said with a smirk, "Although you did not hear that from me." She added as an after-thought.

"Alright...I just wanted to make sure that we understand each other." Kurt said with a relieved sigh. "So as long as you don't do it again I could consider you a friend?" Kurt said in a questioning tone, hoping that Santana felt the same.

"Alright." Santana said, stretching out her hand and clasping his. She held on for an extra second, apologizing again for hurting him, as well as 'stressing out the baby'. Kurt just nodded and got up off the sand.

Kurt was just turning to leave when he had an after-thought. "Santana, you don't happen to be from Ohio, do you?"

**That was meant to be a funny ending. It is not. I am not pleased with myself. This chapter sucks. This update was late. Apparently I am a twitter bully. My kitten scratched my wrist so it looks like i cut myself. Don't worry. I'm not that depressed. Never cut yourself. It gets better. Kill bugs not people.**

**Oh, and review. That will hopefully bring me out of this depression. **


	14. Cold and Sneaky

Kurt, Puck, Rachel, Mercedes, Matt, and Devin were all huddled up in Mercedes' tent, trying to use the blankets and their body heat to stay warm. Puck felt his lover shake with a fit of shivers, and pulled the smaller man against him, knowing that Kurt got cold easily. He could see Mercedes and Devin huddled just as close as they were, while Matt and Rachel were both bundled up in blankets trying to sleep.

The temperature had dropped well below zero, and outside they could hear the winds blowing hard. Mr. Schuester had advised everyone to get in groups and all stay in one tent, to keep warm and to stay safe. They were all secretly glad that they hadn't ended up with Quinn, and they had discovered that Rachel wasn't actually that bad when she was too cold to talk.

Puck could feel Kurt beginning to tire, but he was wide awake and alert. All day he had kept his eyes glued to Kurt, and he wasn't about to take a break for the night. As Kurt had informed him, he was just two weeks away from his due date, and his doctor had told him to be extra-prepared now, because it was most likely that the baby would arrive early. Sure, Puck may be over-reacting, but not sleeping for two weeks was worth being ready just in case.

When sleep finally overcame Puck it was after almost three hours of doing nothing but clutching Kurt to his chest and watching the beautiful man as he slept.

**'**

The next day proved to be just as cold and ugly as the night, and when Mercedes woke up in the morning it was to a cold rush of air that wafted in as the tent flap was opened.

"Wha-?" She grumbled, before seeing a very tired and unhappy Kurt stumble into the tent.

"Sorry, 'Cedes." He said, smiling apologetically.

"That's alright, boo...What are you doing?" She asked with a yawn as she sat up and stretched.

Kurt shrugged, sitting back down beside his still-sleeping lover, and rubbing his stomach. "I woke up with horrible cramps. I wanted to go for a walk to see if that helped, but it's too cold out there."

"Well I hope they pass. Was anyone else out there?" She asked, glancing around and seeing that everyone was still in their tent.

"Yeah, there was that Mike guy. He looked like he was headed out for a bath though." Kurt said, and Mercedes cringed.

"He's going in the water when it's this cold out?" She asked, finding the idea very unpleasant.

"Yeah, I guess...Maybe he doesn't get cold or something." Kurt said with a shrug, before yawning. "If you don't mind, 'Cedes, I think I'm going to go back to sleep now." He said, and she only nodded, laying back down herself and turning to face her sleeping son.

Devin was always a very quiet kid, and he almost never talked to anyone besides his parents. Since Mercedes had broken up with Shane (**Yes, that is her new love interest in this season and I have decided to make him the father of Devin!**), Devin had become distant to even her. She hated to think it, but she knew that she was being a rather horrible mother.

Ever since they had arrived on the island, her main focus was just to keep him calm and to keep them safe. She didn't try to make him talk, and she rarely talked to him when it wasn't to ask if he'd eaten his rationed meal or if he was feeling alright. That was why Mercedes was so thankful for Matt. Devin had talked to the man at least twice as much as he talked to her, and she could tell that Devin really admired him. Mercedes knew that she had only known Matt for—what had it been? A month? She hadn't kept track of time, but she knew that Devin already thought of Matt as a father-figure.

Devin snored and rolled over towards her, causing Mercedes to smile fondly at him before closing her own eyes and trying to will herself to sleep.

****

Mike Chang was once again nothing but a dancing Asian. Well, that was a figure of speech, because the survivors on the island didn't know about his love of dance...but still. No one noticed him. Half of the people on the island didn't even know his name. And all of them didn't know how much he had done for them.

You see, Mike was always a very clever man. He was logical, he got straight-A's in school, and he was just heading back from England to go to Harvard! Schuester may pretend to be top-dog, but Mike was actually the one who kept the group alive. Right from the moment they crashed, Mike was thinking about what he could do to make their situation better. He knew (From biology class and by just being logical) that there were three bodies in the plane that needed to be taken care of before they started to...well, decompose. So he—the dancing Asian—dealt with them by himself.

He hadn't asked for help, and he hadn't told anyone that he was doing it, leaving just his conscience to be burned with the images of the dead people. He sometimes thought back to them every now and then, from before the crash: There was a red-headed guy with an afro, an old guy with glasses who clutched a book about being a professional accompanist, and a young lady typing on a laptop and wearing a name-tag that read 'Sophie'.

By dealing with them he had saved everyone else from having to deal with the horrifying images of the dead people, and the potential smell and disease the bodies could have brought on.

Another thing he did to help them was he helped with designing the shelter, and he knew for a fact that without his advice, the thing would have collapsed well before now. He also assisted in carrying the wounded Santana, the food schedule to ration the supplies, and the plan to keep everyone in groups to sleep when this cold weather hit. And then there was Quinn.

Everyone just assumed that Quinn slept all day or sat around praying and cursing gay people in her tent, but Mike Chang was behind that as well. Quinn was a bitch, and he hated her. He heard her on one of the first days on the island muttering about fags, cripples, and Asians, and since then he made it his goal to make her life miserable. So everyday he would lock the zipper on her tent so she couldn't get out. Sure, she figured it out after a while and managed to break the zipper and get out, yelling about someone locking her up, but no one listened. Because, by that time everyone hated her and didn't care why, as long as she kept to herself.

You see, Mike Chang was a genius. He was also slightly evil, and very, very sneaky.

**Hey yo! Sorry about this chapter, but I wanted to babble about Mike Chang for a while. He is behind everything that goes down on this island. Also, my kittens make weird noises in their sleep! Oh, and sorry Sophie for making you dead! XD **


	15. It's Raineing Babies!

**Hey y'all! I wanted to say, first and foremost, sorry for the late update! And secondly, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY to Miss Hummel. Your present was kind of a fail considering it was nothing like the scene in this chapter!**

Mike Chang awoke early the next morning to the sound and feel of his tent being whipped by the wind. He heaved a sigh before sitting up quietly. The one thing Mike Chang would admit to not knowing much about was probably things like weather patterns and such, but he could make an educated guess on these strong winds and the bit of rain symbolizing some sort of storm season on the tropical island. He also knew without a doubt that they would all die if they would have to endure harsh weather while cooped up in tents and living off rations.

Once again, Mike Chang would save the day.

Much like during the time of locking Quinn in her tent, he would have to be very quiet and very discreet about what he did for the group-that was just the way he rolled. So the Asian man stood and quietly exited the tent, quickly zipping it up behind him before the group could be awakened by the wind.

He first made his way to the plane, where the group had kept tools and supplies found in the emergency packs from the plane. He searched through the bags until he found enough objects that he could use in his latest project. Mr. Schuester had been living in a fantasy where he seemed sure that people would be searching for them, and they would see the plane. After almost two months, Mike was starting to think differently.

He gathered up as many bright-orange and yellow objects that could be found in the pack, as well as flares, dye, and flashlights. As he made his way across the beach to the most wide expanse of sand, he wondered why no one had ever done this before now. Had they not thought of it? Had they been thinking like Mr. Schue? Had they not wanted to admit to themselves that they were in serious enough trouble that they needed a better plan to survive?

Mike didn't know about them, but this plan had been on his mind since day one. He hadn't carried through with it before because he didn't want to be the center of attention. But now everyone was bundled up in their tents, not daring enough to step outside, so he had the beach to himself.

Mike started by laying out everything he had and planning exactly what he would do. He wanted to make something large enough that could be seen from the air, but he wasn't sure what. He finally decided on the letters SOS, and set to work. He laid every object he had in the form of the letters, trying to space them to make the message bid enough, yet still clear.

After having everything in place, he grabbed the bunch of flashlights. There was a flashlight included in almost every bag they had, so he had roughly twelve. He set them up in the sand so they all pointed towards the message to act like spotlights at night. Next he took out the three packages of orange dye he found. This would have to be used in daylight to be seen, and he decided to use half a package every day for six days-it said on the packaging that the die lasted for an average of two hours when put in water. And finally there were the flares. He decided to set them off at night when they would be most visible, and maybe once in the day just in case.

There. Mike took a step back and smiled. The Mike Chang Rescue Mission was underway, and he was certain that it would work-it had to. Now that he had everything set up there was just one thing left to do: get the rations to the people's tents so they didn't starve if there were ever a storm.

_Ha, _Mike thought as he made his way over to the shelter where the food was kept, _How many dancing Asians do you know that could single-handedly save fourteen people?_

**** ****

Kurt felt like crap. He was weak and dizzy, and the baby inside him kept moving around, making him kind of queasy. The entire day was spent resting against his lover's chest, enjoying the comfort he got from Noah. They talked mostly about baby names, and they both had a list of favourite boys' and girls' names that they thought of.

The wind had died down a bit, and the drizzling rain had stopped since that morning. Mike had come by their tent and provided them with an equal share of all the rations that he had gotten from the shelter earlier on, but now there was talk of returning it now that the storm had died down. In the end, they had decided to go and talk with the other group about what they wanted to do, and decide from there.

Puck stood and helped his lover up, and they opened the flap of the tent. The air was still sharp as it hit their faces, but it wasn't blowing in huge gushes, nor was the sky full of dark clouds. Everyone visibly cheered up at the prospect of the storm being gone, and they made their way over to the other tent set up farther down the beach than theirs. Once they got the other group to come out, Rachel, Mr. Schue, and Mike Chang stood off to the side and started to discuss the plans for the night. Puck led Kurt over to the center of the beach where they had sat a thousand times since the crash, and they both relaxed onto the sand.

The couple was soon joined by Matt and Mercedes, who Kurt kept winking at as if they shared a secret. "What are you doing, Kurt?" Puck asked, frowning as his fiancé seemed to be trying to sign out a message to the black girl.

Kurt dropped his arms and shrugged with a smile. "Mercedes and I have been talking a lot about Matt recently, and I just know they're going to end up together!" He said excitedly, and Puck sat back with a smile as Kurt went back to watching the other two people talk. He loved times like this when Kurt went back to his old self-the gossiping, flustered boy from back in high school. Puck kind of missed that Kurt-mostly because he was partially to blame for making Kurt so serious now. Well, 'blame' wasn't the right word exactly, because Puck didn't regret getting Kurt pregnant, or soon being able to start a family, he just sometimes wished that they could have saved that for later in life and could be more carefree after graduating.

The entire day was spent out in the decent weather, even when it got a little too chilly. Everyone was just happy to be out of those tents. Once deciding to sleep with the same tent arrangement as the night before, the group all sat around and talked like they had been doing for the past weeks. Conversations turned more to the future than they usually did, and everyone secretly felt like something was off-that something was about to happen.

Since everyone had been almost expecting it, no one was surprised when Mike called from down along the shore that he saw storm clouds approaching once again. Everyone reluctantly gathered up the stuff they had brought out onto the beach, and put it back in their tents. They all met outside the shelter that had previously held food before they were to go back to their tents.

Puck zoned out of the pep-talk that Schuester was giving the group, and instead he wrapped his arms around his lover beside him, feeling Kurt tense.

"You okay, babe?" Puck asked quietly, so as not to interrupt Rachel, who was trying to get all of them to cheer up.

Kurt's hands flew to his stomach, and he bent over with a gasp of pain.

"Kurt?" Devin asked from beside his mother, and the usually-silent kid was what brought everyone's attention to Kurt.

One of Kurt's hands reached out and grabbed Puck as he tried to straighten himself up. "N-Noah…"

Puck bent down and looked into Kurt's eyes. "What's wrong, Kurt? Is it the baby?" He asked.

Kurt nodded, and Puck could see tears building up in his crystal-blue eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Noah." Kurt whimpered, and with that he collapsed, only to be caught by Puck at the last second.

Tina took control then, running to grab the medical kit before starting to rattle off the things that she needed everyone to do. Puck and Finn carried Kurt to one of the unoccupied tents, and Tina ordered them to make sure he stayed relaxed and didn't try to move. Mercedes quickly left her son with Matt and followed the boys, wanting to be there for Kurt. Mr. Schuester and Mike started to herd everyone to the remaining tents, and after making sure that all the supplies were in order for the duration of the upcoming storm, they followed Tina's orders in helping the wounded Santana, and Artie off the beach.

The rain started just as everyone zipped up their tents, and Tina, Mercedes, Puck, and Finn started to try and calm Kurt down. Tina didn't like the idea of such a crowded tent, but since she wasn't trained in child-birth, and both Mercedes and Finn had witnessed it-and gone through it in Mercedes' case-she decided she could use all the help she could get. Kurt was freaking out, and Tina was worried that he'd go into shock or start hyperventilating, so she assigned Puck to reassure and calm him down.

Tina herself was starting to panic a bit, and once she found out exactly what was going on, she still was having a hard time focusing on what needed to be done. Tina was having trouble being the professional, until Mike Chang entered. He was soaking wet, and looked like he had just ran a marathon, but he jumped right in and started to help out, giving orders to Mercedes and Finn.

"How do you know what to do?" Tina asked, as she dug in the medical kit for the pain killers.

"My uncle-Dr. Wu- is trained in this field. When my parents were looking for my future career, they made me look over his work. I was there for a few births, so I know what needs to be done." Mike explained, while he uncapped the found bottle and handed over two tablets to Puck for Kurt.

Mike and Tina worked well together after that, and in less than an hour, the baby had almost arrived. Kurt was clutching onto Puck's shirt desperately, and Puck was trying frantically to calm him down.

"Please, Kurt, just a little longer! It's almost over, babe. Just one more push, okay?" Puck pleaded, and Kurt took a shuddering breath and relaxed his grip on his fiancé.

"Okay Kurt, whenever you're ready." Mercedes prompted.

Ten minutes later, a loud, high-pitched cry broke the air as Puck and Kurt's baby was born. Kurt collapsed-completely exhausted-onto the ground, and for the first time in what felt like forever, Puck pulled his stiff and bruised hand out of Kurt's. He turned to Tina and watched as she wrapped up the extremely small infant in one of the towels they had. She looked up and smiled.

"I think she's healthy, but I can't tell you much more without the right equipment." Tina said, and handed him the still-crying baby.

"She?" Puck choked out, gently taking the baby girl from Tina.

Tina smiled warmly. "Congratulations."

Puck looked down at Kurt, who had tears of exhaustion, pain, and joy streaming down his face. Kurt reached out for the bundled-up child, and Puck placed her carefully in his lover's arms.

"She's beautiful." Kurt said in awe, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"What do you want to name her, love?" Puck asked, leaning on his arm and gazing down at his fiancé and newborn daughter.

Kurt thought for a moment, and was about to say something when the flap of the tent was zipped open.

"Is everything okay in here? I-is the baby okay?" Mr. Schuester asked, seeing Kurt holding the infant.

"We think so." Tina said, and Mr. Schue smiled.

"I'm happy to hear it. We'll all be out here if you need us. The rain just stopped, and the storm seems to have passed again." He informed them.

"That's it!" Kurt said with a smile.

Puck frowned, "What is it, Kurt?"

"Her name! I want to name her Raine. Raine Sarah Tina Puckerman. You like it, Noah?" He asked.

"It's perfect." Puck said with a grin and leant in to peck Kurt quickly on the lips. "Just like you."

**Mwahahahahahaha! I finished it! Take that, writer's block! I won! Hail Hydra!…I mean America! XD Hope you liked it, even though it was late arriving and was kind of choppy since I was having trouble writing earlier. Raine! I'm naming my daughter that if I ever have one, so don't diss the name! **

**Please drop a review for me…and the baby! ;D**

**Final chapter and then the epilogue coming up, folks! **


	16. Food, Glorious Food

Kurt and Puck lay asleep beside one another in the tent, both completely exhausted from the day before. Their one-day-old daughter lay between the two of them, so they were both jolted awake when she started crying. Kurt immediately picked the tiny infant up and cradled her to his chest, trying to calm her down. "Shhh Raine, darling, everything's fine." Kurt comforted his daughter.

Puck watched the scene with joy, absolutely in love with his family. But, he also noticed the darkness under Kurt's eyes and the way his smile-though completely genuine-was not as vibrant as it once was before they crashed on the island. His fiancé's strength was wearing down, and it was understandable. All the people on the island had been through so much these past months, but Kurt had had it worse, having gone through the last stages of his pregnancy and the birth in this environment. It was no wonder he was beginning to tire. "Love?" Puck started.

"Yes, Noah?" Kurt looked up from Raine, who had quieted under his soft consolations.

Puck stroked the smaller man's hair from his pale face. "You should get some rest. I'll take care of Raine and you stay here and sleep, okay?"

Kurt sighed, but gently handed over the infant. "Alright. If something really exciting happens, let me know, 'kay?" He requested with a small smile.

Puck kissed him on the cheek. "Of course." Exiting the tent with Raine cradled in his arms, he zipped it up and walked down the beach.

After the storm had passed, most of the group had taken to fixing up shelters and cleaning up the beach. Mike had had to rebuild his entire SOS display, Mr. Schue's drivers licence had gone missing, and Brittany was searching through belongings for more bandages for Santana. Mercedes, Matt, Devan, and Finn were sitting on the beach in their own little circle, quietly chatting. Puck walked up to them and sat down beside Matt.

The quiet man smiled at him and at his daughter. "How is the new baby?" He asked politely. "Can I maybe hold her?"

"She's fine. Although, she was fussing and crying quite a bit at night and waking up Kurt, so I left him to sleep and get his strength back." Puck said, gently handing over his daughter to the other man. He trusted Matt. "I think she's hungry. But none of us have any food for her and Kurt and I are getting worried."

Mercedes spoke up, "Well, it's good that Kurt's getting some rest, poor thing. He's been through a lot." She smiled at Matt as he held the small child. He really was good with kids of all ages. "Maybe you should find Tina and see what kind of food we can give her, since we don't have any baby stuff."

"Yeah that's a good idea." Puck said. "I'll go find her." He took Raine back from Matt. Even though he knew he would keep her safe, Puck didn't let Kurt or his daughter get anywhere too far out of his sight or mind. "Come on, baby girl." He whispered. "Let's go find Tina." With a brief goodbye to the ones on the beach, Puck walked down towards the plane.

It didn't take very long to find the Asian woman. She was in Santana and Brittany's tent, finishing up changing Santana's bandages. "Could I talk to you?" He called out to the nurse. "After you're done here, of course."

Tina smiled at him and at the girl in his arms. "Absolutely. I'm almost finished; you can wait outside."

Puck left the tent and leaned against a tree in the shade, gazing down at his child. Her small tuft of black hair stuck up on top of her head. She had a slightly darker skin tone, still flushed red, and had delicate features that reminded him of Kurt. He wondered what colour her eyes would be when she opened them.

Raine Sarah Tina Puckerman. Puck had adored the name the moment it had left his lover's lips. Kurt new how much his sister Sarah meant to him, and probably knew that he would agree to it. And, of course, Raine wouldn't have come into the world without Tina's expertise…well, and Mike. But that wouldn't have had the same ring to it.

"Hey man." Puck looked up to find Finn looming over him. Why was he so tall?

"Hey Finn." The mohawk-ed man replied. Fidgeting, Finn put his hands in his pockets. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just waiting for Tina. I got a sliver of a coconut shell imbedded in my foot and I'm wondering if they're poisonous."

Puck was confused. "Why do you think it's poisonous?"

"Well it sort of tingles…"

"Hello guys." Tina said, walking up to the two men and baby. "What can I do for you?" She asked as she gently took Raine from Puck after asking permission.

"Um, well Finn has a coconut problem…" Puck said uncertainly.

"Naw, man, that can be taken care of later. You go ahead. You were here first after all." Finn said. It totally made more sense.

"Sure. Um, well I was wondering what kind of food we could feed Raine. You know, since we don't have any baby food…" Puck trailed off, looking expectantly at Tina as she rocked Raine slowly in her arms.

"Hm, that's a good question-" Tina started, but was cut off quickly by Finn.

"Dude! We totally have baby food here!" Finn grinned at both of them triumphantly. They stared back at him in confusion.

"Um, no we don't." Puck said. "I would know; I looked everywhere."

At that moment, Mike walked up to the group. "What's going on?" He asked curiously.

Finn ignored him. "Yeah, Quinn brought like a billion things of baby food for Sam. She's a little crazy and she over-packs, like, a lot. That stuff could last for a year."

"Are you serious?" Puck said. "How come she hasn't said anything? She couldn't be that heartless that she would leave our baby to starve. I mean, I know she hates us and all, but…"

"Well," Mike interjected. "She has been trapped-I mean, uhh…" He trailed off guiltily. "She's stayed in her tent for quite a while. Hasn't talked to anyone or left and such. I would be surprised if she even knew what happened yesterday during the storm."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Finn said with a frown. "I've sort of been trying to forget her, so I didn't really notice. Do you guys know how awesome Rachel is?"

"That's a little off-topic, Finn." Tina said kindly. She returned the baby to Puck as he stood up. "Why don't we find Quinn and get some of that food from her?"

"Sounds good. I'll see if she's awake." Mike said quickly, and then dashed off to Quinn's tent before the others could get there. Fishing the key out of his pocket, he quickly unlocked the lock and placed it and the key to where he had gotten it from. Then, he zipped open the tent. "Quinn? You awake?"

Quinn sat up and glared at him. "I am now, Asian."

"Um, great 'cause we have to talk to you." Just then Tina came up behind the man. "She's awake." Mike said to her quietly. "But she isn't happy."

"I thought as much." Tina said with a sigh, and then turned to Finn and Puck. "I think you guys had better stay here because she doesn't care much for either of you right now." The men nodded in consent.

Tina entered the tent cautiously. "Hi Quinn." The woman had her son on her lap and was feeding him with a bottle.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

Tina continued in a nice tone of voice, "Why haven't you come out of your tent?"

"Because the zipper has been stuck, genius! And nobody came looking for me, and it's not like I care about any of you anyways, so I decided to just stay in my tent. Everything I need is right here."

"I see." Tina said. She really didn't like Quinn at all, but they needed that formula for Raine. "So…Kurt just had his baby. A little girl." Quinn said nothing to this and kept her gaze on her son. "And, well, we don't have any food for the poor thing. And Finn mentioned that you had some, so…"

The blonde woman turned a cold gaze to the nurse. "Why would I give any to you? That food is for my son. Finn shouldn't go around telling anyone about my personal business!" This wasn't going well. "And I wouldn't give any of my baby's sustenance to the product of an unacceptable relationship-that thing is an abomination!"

Tina lost all fake friendly tones in her voice then. "She is not! She is a pure, innocent child just like your own!"

"I don't care what you say! I will not relinquish my belongings to those disgusting beings."

"That's enough!" Finn yelled as he stormed into the tent. " I don't believe you, Quinn! I dated you for a whole year and I didn't realize how insane and cruel you really are! You accuse Kurt and Puck of being disgusting and unacceptable, but that is exactly what you are!"

Puck stood behind Finn, cradling his daughter to his chest protectively but wanting to support the other man in this. Quinn snarled at both of them. "How _dare_ you!" She yelled. Sam started to cry and she hushed him furiously before turning back to Finn. "You don't know anything-" She began, but Finn cut her off.

"Yes, Quinn, I do know! I know everything about you and about how stupid you think I am!" Finn continued yelling, and Tina quickly slipped just out of the tent so as not to get in his way, "I can tell that you think of me as some small-town loser you can cheat on, and treat like dirt, but I'll know more about the world than you ever will. I know that being mean to people will get you nowhere, discriminating against people for something that they can't help like who they love or their skin-colour is wrong, and I know never to be fooled by your selfish, manipulating, schemes anymore."

Quinn looked taken-aback before her expression solidified into one of anger. "I don't know who you think you are-barging in here and yelling at me-but I'll never help you guys after this." she said stubbornly, looking smug.

"No, Quinn. You're going to hand over what Tina asked for, or we're going to press so many charges against you when we get rescued that you'll be in jail for the rest of your life." Finn said threateningly. Quinn frowned and looked in his eyes for any sign that he was just making the threat up. She saw none.

"B-but…S-Sam needs it and if we ever get rescued they won't put me in jail because of him…and-" Quinn's weak protesting was halted by Puck this time.

"Look, Quinn. I know you don't like me, but if you're so caring when it comes to your son, wouldn't it be a little hard to know that you would be the cause of any harm that not eating would cause a newborn girl? If you could spare a few bottles I would be forever in your debt, and I'll forget about all of the things you've said and done to Kurt and me."

Quinn looked away as Puck addressed her, but after he finished she looked up slowly, a blank expression on her face. "Can I at least see her?"

Puck hesitated before brushing past Finn and up to Quinn. He kept a firm hold on the bundle of blankets that held his only child, as he tilted her so Quinn could see her little, red face. Quinn nodded, and Puck noticed with relief that her expression softened.

"Fine." Quinn gave in. "Take it from the black bag over there." Quinn said, gesturing over to a pile of belongings. "But just know that I'm not agreeing to this for you guys." Everyone nodded and quickly exited the tent after grabbing the bottles.

The group of them retreated to the beach again, but Puck didn't sit with the rest of them. "I'm going to go check on Kurt and tell him what happened." He informed them, and adjusted the bag he had over his shoulder that he had put the bottles and formula that Quinn spared them.

Everyone nodded in acknowledgement and Puck started up the beach, still holding his daughter in his arms, who seemed to have just woken up and was starting to squirm. He was almost at his tent when he heard Finn from behind him start freaking out because his foot had a cramp from the poisonous coconut shell. Puck rolled his eyes before opening the tent. He immediately froze as he saw Kurt curled up on his side with his arms clutching his stomach.

"Kurt? Babe, are you okay?" Puck asked quietly, dropping to his knees inside the tent.

When Kurt didn't even flinch, Puck shook him gently with his unoccupied hand. "Kurt?" His fiancé didn't wake up or move at all, and Puck began to get worried. He stood quickly and took a few steps out the door before hollering for Tina.

**There. That was a crappy ending. Oh well. Deal with it please. Forgive and forget. It gets better. Kill bugs not people. XD What the Buck is amazing. I didn't even write the majority of this chapter because I'm lazy and I forced my sister to. You can thank her in the NUMEROUS REVIEWS THAT YOU WILL LEAVE! PLEASE! It's only because I love you guys that I want to hear from you! Wow…I'm rambling. If you actually made it this far than I am truly amazed and you should review to brag that you read all of this junk.**

**Thanks! **

**PS: Patricia Sage is my sister who wrote most of this so I am thanking her here. Thanks. #epicthankyoufail #!**

**#pleasereview**


	17. Rise and Shine!

**Hey! So I just thought I'd mention that there are probably some issues with the timeline of the events and stuff, but please turn a blind eye on them!**

Kurt was alive. Tina had just finished checking on him, and her diagnosis was that he was in some sort of post-traumatic coma of sorts. She delivered the news to Puck, and he slipped passed her into the tent without a word. Tina sighed looked around at their camp. Off to one side there sat the broken plane, nearby on the sand there sat the rest of the group, and the tents were arranged in a line where the beach met the forest.

Not much had changed since the first week after the crash-everyone sat in the same group on the sand, the tents were still in the same place where they had originally put them up, and the plane obviously hadn't been moved. But Tina knew that everyone's attitude had changed a lot over the past two months, just like the people had. Hope was starting to fade from people's minds as their rations slowly started diminishing, and no sign of life outside their island had been discovered.

Tina was starting to make plans. Her duty on the island was to be the medical expert, and so far she knew that Santana, Kurt, and the newborn girl were in danger if they didn't get off the island soon. Santana was feeling better, but her wound wasn't healing properly, and showed signs of a minor infection. Kurt was unconscious and Tina knew that he needed to be looked over by a doctor after giving birth. Raine was looking surprisingly good for a premature baby, but her fragile immune system couldn't possibly fight off a simple cold if she ever got it.

Tina's plans involved one Mike Chang. She was probably one of the only people on the island who could see the contributions he had made to the survival of the group, and she knew that he was also planning something. She spotted him sitting with Artie on the beach and quickly made her way toward him.

Artie looked up and smiled as she approached, but she barely acknowledged him. "Mike. I need to talk to you." The man raised his eyebrow questioningly, but stood and brushed the sand off of his clothes. Tina made her way over to the plane where they could talk in private, and the other Asian followed her.

"What is it, Tina?" Mike asked after they were out of earshot from the others.

Tina sighed. "We need to get off this island," she stated, and Mike paused as if waiting for her to say more. When she said nothing, he spoke.

"Yes…obviously. Why is this so important all of a sudden?" Mike asked.

Tina rolled her eyes. "I mean that we need to get off this island _now. _No more waiting around-we need to do something to get rescued."

Mike nodded in agreement. "Why are you concerned about it now?"

"I'm concerned about it because I realize that after two months it's unlikely that anyone is coming for us. There are some people who need to get off this island if they want to live, and waiting around just won't cut it for them." The nurse explained.

Mike smirked. "I'm way ahead of you."

-LINE BREAK-

As night fell on the beach, Mike and Tina shared a pointed look. Tonight was the night. As soon as people began to talk of heading off to bed, the two Asians stood. Tina cleared her throat loudly, and the idle chit-chat faded off.

"Yes, Tina? Mike?" Mr. Schue asked from where he sat comforting an uncharacteristically quiet Puck.

"We need you all to listen up." Tina stated, "We have a plan that involves everybody."

A few of the castaways nodded, and others just looked confused. Puck was the last to look up at her, eyebrow raised.

Tina took a deep breath. "We're getting off this island…tonight. But we need everyone to co-operate, alright?"

Artie was among the most confused of the group. "How are we going to do that?" he asked.

Mike looked around before pointing down the beach to his right. "We're going to all grab as many flares, lights, and reflectors as we can from over there and spread out across the beach. If anyone sees anything that could be a satellite, plane, jet,-anything, they yell and we shine as much light as we can upwards. Tonight is a clear night, but if rescue doesn't come, we do it again the next clear night. Understood?"

Everyone nodded enthusiastically and stood quickly to go and grab what they needed to. Tina and Mike smiled at each other, proud of their success in getting everyone hopeful again.

As everyone hustled around, Artie called for Tina from where he sat. She hurried over and knelt beside him. "What is it, Artie?"

"I've been thinking for a while…you know that pack of matches Matt found in the plane? We've been keeping them until we need them, so I thought that tonight we could make a big fire so that whoever is out there can see us." Artie suggested, and his fiancé nodded.

"That's a great idea, Artie! I can get some of the boys to carry over the wood. Thanks!" She stood and hurried across the beach to talk to Finn and Matt about the wood.

Meanwhile, Puck was looking lost. He wanted to help out, but his mind was preoccupied with other things. While everyone scattered themselves around the beach, he hurried up the sand and into his tent.

When Tina had delivered the news to him that morning that his lover was in a coma, Puck had spent four hours in the tent with him, staring at his unconscious form. Mercedes was the first to notice he hadn't come out yet, and checked on him. Finding the lost, stressed man, she told him to get out for a while and clear his head while she looked after Raine and sat with Kurt.

The Mohawk-ed man couldn't bring himself to return to the tent for the rest of the day, instead he sat on the beach and kept to himself. He thought about life without his fashionable, quirky fiancé, and about the times they had shared before they hag gotten on that plane to England. When Tina and Mike announced their rescue plan, he tried to be excited, but his only thought was getting back to Kurt.

When he ducked into his tent, he was surprised to find Mercedes still sitting there, and he felt guilty for not coming back sooner. She looked up as he entered the tent. "Hey, Puck. How are you?"

How was he? He had been stranded on an island for two months; the love of his life was in a coma after giving birth to their daughter about a month too early; that daughter in question might not survive because of the conditions. Yeah, he wasn't doing very well. However, Puck didn't want Mercedes to go into a pity party over him, so he chose to ignore the question and provide one of his own, instead. He shrugged and said, "Never mind about me. How are you? I'm sorry that I left you here for so long."

She gave a shrug of her own and adjusted the blanket around Kurt's body. "It's alright. You're probably feeling worse than I am, and I really don't mind sitting with him."

Puck nodded and sat beside her, staring at the unconscious Kurt. He was very pale and gaunt, and he had dark circles under his eyes. They had no way to get any food in him, they had barely anything to monitor his condition, and barely any medical tools. However, despite all these tragedies, Puck couldn't see Kurt as being any less than perfect.

The longing and worry must have shown on his face, because Mercedes put one of her soft hands over his in comfort. "He'll be alright. We all will. We just have to keep up hope, right?"

Clenching his jaw, Puck nodded and squeezed her hand back. "Where's Raine?" He asked suddenly, needing to be close to his daughter.

"Oh, she fell asleep about an hour ago." Mercedes said, gesturing to a bundle of blankets close to Kurt's side. "I put her down over there."

Puck slowly reached out to the bundle of blankets and lifted up his daughter gently. She didn't wake, only snuggled in close to her father's warm side as he gazed down at her. She was perfect, and she was Puck's only source of light right now. Mercedes must have realized that it was a private moment, and made to exit the tent. Puck reached out with his unoccupied hand and grabbed her arm.

"They're organizing some sort of plan for a rescue out there." He informed her.

Mercedes frowned, "Really? Did you see Devin?"

Puck shook his head and released her arm. Mercedes crawled out of the tent, but before she left Puck called after her. "Thanks again, 'Cedes."

She smiled gently at him. "It was no problem. Don't give up hope, alright?" Puck just grimaced, and the woman left the tent.

Puck didn't know how long he sat there, staring at his comatose fiancé and rocking his daughter. Raine started crying at one point, and there was a moment where Puck stopped thinking and tried to shush her before she could wake Kurt…then he remembered, and almost wished she would.

Just when he got her to calm down, he heard a shout from outside the tent. "I see something!" The voice was high-pitched and British, so he knew it must be Devin. So, the plan must be in progress and…might be working?

Puck's tentative hope was dashed by Mercedes as she poked her head into the tent to give him an update. "Hey Puck. Just thought I'd let you know what's going on. Devin saw something, but it wasn't a plane, just a satellite." Puck sighed a little, brushing a lock of Kurt's hair off his face. "But at least it was some sort of progress, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

At that moment, Finn appeared beside Mercedes in the opening of the tent. "Hey, man." Finn said. Puck nodded at him in greeting, setting his sleeping daughter down once again. He noticed Mercedes leave to presumably find her son, and Finn came into the tent a little more. "Uh…how's Raine? And Kurt?" The tall man asked a little awkwardly, noticing how torn up Puck seemed to be.

Puck adjusted the blankets around his daughter. "Raine's fine. Kurt, well…" He ran a hand through his Mohawk. "He's the same as this morning."

"Well, that sucks. I mean, it doesn't suck that Raine's good and…I guess it's good that Kurt's condition isn't worse or anything…you know what I mean." Finn trailed off awkwardly.

Puck felt bad for the guy. "Yeah, I get it. What did you want, Finn?"

Finn scratched his head. "I was wondering if you wanted to come down to the beach. We were going to just hang around the fire for a bit, and we wanted you to be there, man."

"I can't leave-"

Finn interrupted, "Tina wanted to check over Kurt and Raine, so she'll stay with them. Just come with the group and relax a little, alright?"

Puck gave one last lingering look to his family and then agreed. "Yeah, okay."

Finn pumped his fist in the air. "Yes!"

The other man chuckled a little, "Stop acting like a child, Finn." He said fondly, "Call Tina, would you?"

Soon enough, the nurse was in the tent to look over Kurt and the baby, and Finn and Puck were making their way down the beach. Everyone was sitting around a small fire that they had made, chatting. Even Quinn was there, tickling baby Sam on her lap. As the pair got closer, people started to shout out greetings to the mohawked man. Puck politely returned them, sitting down in the circle with Finn on his right and Artie on his left.

After a few minutes of simply talking, the group of people quieted a little as their conversations ran thin. Then, out of the blue, Rachel started to sing. She started off softly, smiling a little, and then Finn grinned adoringly at her and joined in. The others, noticing the impromptu performance and recognizing the song, joined in as well with their own background vocals and harmonies. They had all been involved in music in their lives and they all actually sounded good together. As they sang, everyone started to smile, even Puck.

_Here comes the sun (doo doo doo doo)_

_Here comes the sun, and I say It's all right_

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_

_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun_

_Here comes the sun, and I say It's all right_

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces_

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun_

_Here comes the sun, and I say It's all right_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes _

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting_

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear_

_Here comes the sun_

_Here comes the sun, and I say It's all right_

_Here comes the sun_

_Here comes the sun, and I say It's all right_

_It's all right_

It was a song about hope. It was a song about seeing a lot of rough times, but pulling through them, finding the light at the end of the tunnel. It was a song that they all desperately wanted to feel and believe. Singing together, feeling united and hopeful, healed them all in a way that they needed. They had each-other and they would find a way to get off the island, together.

-LINEBREAK-

The next morning, Brittany woke up unexpectedly. Really, it wasn't unexpected that she woke up, it was unexpected as to why she woke up. The girl didn't really know what caused her to awaken, and that was weird. Brittany never stopped sleeping unless there was something important going on, like Lord Tubbington needed to be fed or she was missing an episode of Ellen. Obviously, neither of those things were happening now.

Brittany stopped thinking about her cat because it made her sad, and looked around her to remind herself where she was. Oh yeah, she was in a tent, on an island. This situation made her very sad, but at least she knew that she wasn't alone on the island. She had Santana and all the very nice people…well, except for that Quinn girl. She wasn't very nice at all, especially to Puck and Kurt, who was sleeping a lot and wouldn't wake up for some reason.

"Santana, are you awake?" The blonde called out softly. The other woman in the tent didn't answer, but that was okay. Santana was still getting better from fighting with a pig (now Brittany understood why Rachel and Puck were Jewish) and she needed her sleep, or so the Asian nurse-lady told her.

Brittany stood up, liking the crinkly sound that the sleeping bag made, and opened up the tent. She was still searching for what had woken her up; it was really bothering her. Walking barefoot in the soft sand on the beach, Brittany admired the sunset and the silence of the morning. However, both of those things were marred by a small dot on the horizon and the weird rumbling noise it was making. Brittany looked closer, wishing she had a telescope like Wendy in Peter Pan. She also wished she could use glitter to fly and sew shadows, but that was another matter. That thing in the sky…was that a plane?

Brittany whipped around and started running back up the beach. "Guys!" She called out, waking up everyone (minus Kurt) in the tents. The morning wasn't so silent anymore.

**Hey y'all! So I thought that I owed you all a chapter before break ends! Please drop a review and tell me what you think of the cliffhanger. **

**Special thanks to my sister, Patricia Sage, who wrote half of this story because I'm lazy and 'Slumdog Millionaire' was on. Also, thanks to all my reviewers so far!**


	18. Screwy Fanfiction

**Hey again, guys! No, this is not another update! However, I am aware that the link to the new chapter doesn't work for some people because I deleted my author's note chapter. So if you haven't read the new chapter, it is the one before this. I'll keep this hear until I can replace it with another chapter. **

**Sorry for confusing you!**

**-imaginess**

**PS: When you do read the new chapter, please leave a review! Even an anonymous one! **


	19. Rescue

**Sorry for the long wait! Exam week and writer's block kept me from being very productive! Enjoy! **

Burt Hummel was a different man than he had been two months ago when he had sat in the airport and waited for his son's flight that never came. He still looked the same on the outside, but he had changed drastically on the inside. He never left his house unless it was completely necessary, he barely talked to anyone, and he spent the majority of his time in his son's old room.

The only person who Burt ever interacted with was his fiance, Carole Hudson. They had started going out three months before Kurt had left for England, and Carole hadn't had the chance to meet his son. Coincidentally, they had also planned for Burt to meet Carole's son Finn when he returned from England where he had gone to visit his girlfriend's family. Both boys should have arrived at the airport that day two months ago, but neither did.

Burt and Carole had been informed two days later that pieces of the plane's engine washed up on shore in some place called Santa Cruz. Search planes and helicopters were sent out, but they couldn't locate the rest of the plane or the survivors. After two weeks of clinging to some hope that their boys would be found, all of the people aboard the plane were pronounced dead. Burt and Carole were called in and it was explained to them that it was nearly impossible that the plane could have landed on land, since there were no bodies of land near where the engine had been found.

Burt, Carole, and the relatives of the other passengers gathered at a ceremony in Columbus where they paid tribute to the lost. There was a cover of the crash story and of the ceremony on the news, and Burt was featured giving his speech about his son, his would-be son-in-law, and his unborn grandchild. Burt broke down halfway through his speech, but for his sake they had edited it out. Only two news' anchors had asked to interview him, and he had quickly turned them away. The media-which had been filled with stories of 'The first pregnant man in Ohio' just a few weeks ago-had finally done what Kurt, Puck and Burt all had begged them to, and stopped trying to dig up facts about Kurt and his partner.

Burt sat at the dining room table, slowly picking away at the omelette Carole made for breakfast and staring at the graduation picture of Kurt that hung on the wall in front of Burt's place at the table. He did that almost every morning, and Carole hadn't had the heart to take it down. They had a deal: She wouldn't try to make him forget about his son, and he wouldn't make her forget about hers. Carole had moved in with Burt a month after they had received the news of the crash, both of them realizing that they needed each other to stay sane.

Burt was startled out of his thoughts by the shrill ring of the phone from the kitchen. He could hear Carole in the shower upstairs, so he stood and went to answer it, leaving his forgotten food on the table.

"Hello?" he said into the phone, leaning against the kitchen counter.

He could hear lots of noise on the other end of the line, as if the person was phoning from the middle of a busy mall. "Hello, is this Mr. Hummel?"

The man sounded very professional, and Burt frowned in confusion. "Yeah, who is this?" he said gruffly.

"I'm Officer Daniels, sir, I work at the station here in Columbus." Burt nodded, understanding that he must be calling from a busy police station.

"What do you need, officer?" Burt asked, trying to be polite.

The police man seemed to hesitate before answering, "Mr. Hummel, we just received a call from our head office, and it seems that last night a US pilot spotted flares going off somewhere off his course. He reported them, and a plane was sent out to investigate." the man took a deep breath that could be heard through the line before continuing, "Sir…I know this may be hard to hear, but they spotted the plane your son boarded two months ago, and it appears that there are survivors. We don't know how many, or who they are, but a rescue plane was sent out early this morning. This is confidential information, Mr. Hummel, but we decided that the families deserve to know before the media gets wind of this. It would be appreciated if you kept this quiet, and we will notify you-" Burt lowered the phone from his ear and dropped it onto the counter, not even bothering to end the call.

"Carole!" he called, hurrying up the steps to the upstairs bathroom. "Carole, hurry up in there! I just got a call from the police and we need to get down to the station!" he said after knocking on the bathroom door.

He waited a moment before the door flew open and Carole stepped out, tying the not on her fuzzy, pink house coat. "The police?" she asked sceptically. "What do they want?"

Burt grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bedroom to push her towards her closet. "They said that they've located the boys' plane." he said as he gestured for her to hurry.

The younger woman froze and dropped the blouse she had been retrieving from the closet. When she finally found her voice, it was breathy and high-pitched. "What?" she gasped out.

"They said there were flares going off so there must be survivors, but they don't know how many." Burt explained. "The man I talked to was calling from Columbus, and he told me that everything was confidential and that I should just wait at home." Burt said with a scoff, "So I plan on getting down there and finding out what's going on."

Carole nodded and quickly started pulling out clothing items and tossing them onto the bed. "I'll be ready in ten minutes." she stated.

Burt left his fiance to get changed and climbed down the stairs and back into the kitchen. The mechanic grabbed his jacket and threw it on before starting to pace impatiently.

_Kurt might be alive. That Puckerman kid might be, too. And Finn… _Burt was having trouble processing the new information, and it ran through his head on repeat. Then different thoughts occurred to him: _Kurt might not be one of the survivors. Puckerman maybe hadn't made it and Kurt was alone. His son could be alive but Carole's not. _

He ran a hand over his head and sat down heavily in a kitchen chair. Exactly a minute later Carole came scrambling down the stairs, grabbing her purse and jacket and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go, Burt."

-Line Break!-

Mercedes was leaning on the plane and making small talk with Matt when she heard Brittany yelling. The single mother whirled around, her first thought being that the wild boar was back. When her eyes landed on the blonde girl scrambling up the beach, she frowned. Brittany was running up the beach, calling out for everyone, and glancing behind her every so often. Mercedes shared a look with the man she had been talking to, and they both started towards the blonde.

By the time they reached her, Rachel, Finn, Mike, and Mr. Schue were already crowded around the girl. "What's going on?" the pilot asked.

Brittany turned and pointed out over the ocean. "P-plane." she gasped out, trying to catch her breath.

-Line Break!-

Burt and Carole drove on the highway, going well above the speed limit the entire way. In any other circumstances, Carol would have been reprimanding her fiance about road safety, but right now she was too apprehensive about the whole thing to even care-hell, she even wanted the truck to go faster, and they were already pushing the safety boundaries severely. The couple barely spoke as the scenery sped by, both too preoccupied with their gnawing anxiety and tentative hopes.

It seemed to take an eternity to get to Columbus, but it took only over an hour until they were entering the town. Carol reached over and turned on the GPS, which Kurt had installed in Burt's truck for his birthday, and they reached the police station in record time.

"I need to talk to Officer Daniels." Burt demanded as soon as he entered the building. Someone pointed him to an office, and Burt stormed in, followed closely by Carol.

A man with a thick mustachio ( .com/watch?v=WLStid2uW0Q) looked up from some paperwork as the intimidating couple entered his room. "May I help you?" he asked cautiously as Burt Hummel fixed him with an intense gaze. The mechanic recognized the voice from his unexpected phone call this morning and concluded that they had found the right guy.

"Is there any news on the plane crash?" Burt demanded, getting straight to the point.

Officer Daniels frowned. "Who are you?" he asked. Evidently, he didn't remember voices as well as Burt did.

Carol pushed her man further into the room and gently shut the door of the office to prevent gaining more attention. "I'm Carol Hudson and this is my fiance, Burt Hummel." she said calmly, placing a hand on Burt's arm as he took of his cap and wrung it in his grasp. "Our sons were on that flight. You called us this morning with news."

"Ah." The officer took off his thick glasses and placed them on the desk. "I don't recall advising you to rush the station and confront me, but yes I remember you, now." he seemed to think over his options, then took in the steely gaze of the man in front of him and sighed in resignation. "Alright, take a seat."

Carol pulled up a chair and sat down. Burt placed his wrinkled cap on his head and stood beside Carol, hands grasping the back of the seat she occupied with a deadly grip. He watched with confusion as Officer Daniels got up from his chair. "I was only in charge of letting the families know." he said. "Officer Schneider is taking care of the news and documentation. I'll ask him and see if I can get you guys up-to-date. Wait here."

Carol held tight to her fiancé's hand in the short wait it took for the officer to come back. When he did, he had some sort of grimace on his face, although they couldn't really see his lips under that mustachio. "Follow me." he said curtly, then left the room once more.

Burt and Carol rushed out of the room behind him, eager for any news regarding their sons. They entered a room that had a radio on a desk and a guy behind the desk who was listening to the radio over a pair of headphones. He had white-blonde hair and green eyes that looked up in expectation as the three people came into his personal space. "You must be Mr. Hummel?" he said in a faint German accent and reached out to shake Burt's hand.

"Yeah that's me." Burt said. "Do you have any information regarding the crash?"

The guy nodded and sat down at the desk. "Yes. I am getting updates right now over this radio. It is getting information from the rescue force as we speak." Carol nodded in understanding. "We've just gotten confirmation that this is the plane that went missing two months ago. Our team is approaching the island now."

He unplugged the headset from the device and the voice of an official-sounding woman's voice filled the tense atmosphere.

"This is Sue Sylvester, pilot of the US20 flight. We are approaching the island." There was a click and some static feedback after she had finished speaking.

Burt held his breath as he waited for the pilot to continue her report.

"I've got a visual on the main beach and the group of survivors. There seems to be at least a dozen." Another click, and more feedback. Carole, Burt, and the policeman all leant closer to the radio box.

"They've cleared a spot, and I'm going in for the landing…"

-Line Break!- -

"Oh my god! It's heading for us! It's seen us!" Rachel shrieked, jumping up and down on the sand. Finn grinned and pulled the jumping girl into a hug.

"We're getting rescued!" he yelled, and the rest of the group started cheering.

Puck stood outside the door of his tent, looking out over the beach as his mind tried to process what was going on. After 2 months on the island, the prospect of rescue had almost drifted from the forefront of the survivors' minds and changed into a faint hope that would only come in their dreams. Puck looked around in an almost numb way. This had to be a dream, right?

Finn ran up to the mohawk-ed man, followed by Rachel, both looking frantic and ecstatic. "Puck! We're being rescued! There's a plane! And people!" The pair were shouting things along these lines, but Puck could barely comprehend it.

"We're actually getting out of here?" he said as if he couldn't believe it.

Finn grabbed the man by his muscled arms. "Yeah, dude! Wake up and smell the SOS fires!"

Puck finally seemed to comprehend everyone running around on the beach and the plane drawing closer. "We're getting out of here." he mumbled, then turned to Finn with a quick and determined look. "We have to get Kurt and Raine to safety right away. And Santana. And…Artie too. They're our first priority."

-Line Break!- -

"We've made a successful landing. The survivors are keeping their distance and the medics are approaching."

-Line Break!- -

"Tina! Doctors are getting out of the plane!" Finn yelled, and the Asian woman looked over and grinned.

"I'll talk to them. Finn, you go make sure Kurt is ready to be moved." Tina instructed and hurried past the shocked group to meet the medics.

"Miss, my name is Doctor Stevens. I'm with the US rescue team. Do you have any sick or injured people that need immediate medical attention?" The man asked curtly. He had light blonde hair and a very serious and determined look about him.

Tina decided that she would be as straight-forward as possible. "Kurt Hummel-the first pregnant man in Ohio-gave birth to a girl three days ago and he is now in a coma. His daughter seems healthy to me, but needs to be looked over by professionals. Also, there is a woman by the name of Santana Lopez who was injured by a wild animal a few weeks back. I believe that her wound is infected."

The man nodded and signalled to the three people behind him to head over to the tents. He then turned back to her, "How many deaths?"

"Three. All in the crash. No one here has any connection to them." Tina replied. The doctor nodded again before turning from her and hurrying to help with the three people that needed to get into the plane.

-Line Break!- -

Burt and Carole were too anxious to be still, and they both started pacing. It had been a few minutes since the pilots last report and they were getting antsy. Burt was about to break tense silence in the room when the radio beat him to it.

"First survivor has been identified as Kurt E. Hummel, male, 23years-old. Medics are working on reviving him from unconsciousness."

Burt collapsed into one of the plastic chairs, his heart beating twice as quickly as before. _His son was alive_.

The older man could feel tears building in his eyes and he put his head in his hands. After months of grieving, he had learned that his son had actually been alive and living on an island with a bunch of strangers.

_But why was he unconscious? Had he been hurt? Will they be able to wake him up?_

Burt's head was once again a whirlwind of questions, and he jumped when he heard the pilot on the radio once again.

"Second survivor has been identified as Santana N. Lopez, female, 21years-old."

-Line Break!- -

Puck clutched Raine to his chest as he watched the medics load his lover into the plane on a stretcher. Minutes later two of them returned to do the same with Santana, while Doctor Stevens approached him.

"Sir, I've been told that this is the newborn baby on the island. It is crucial that she receives medical attention." the man held out his arms and waited for Puck to hand her over to him.

Puck's eyes widened and he backed away from the man. "I-I…she's my daughter…" he stammered.

"I know, sir, and I have to make sure that she's healthy. I promise I won't hurt her." the man was persistent and tried to reach for the baby again, but this time Puck yelled and dodged him.

"N-no…you can't have her." Puck felt his breathing quicken and he looked around in panic. These people were everywhere, talking to the survivors and bringing them to the plane. He started feeling dizzy and tried to run from the Doctor in front of him, but he ended up tripping. The beach, the plane, the doctors and his fellow survivors started to spin around him as he sank to his knees. He felt someone touching his shoulder and pull the baby from his arms, before he closed his eyes and fell onto the sand.

-Line Break!- -

"There is an unidentified survivor. She is a newborn baby, female, and apparently born three days ago. She…" The woman seemed to hesitate before continuing her report, "she's the daughter of Kurt E. Hummel, the first pregnant man in Ohio."

Burt's head snapped up and he looked over at Carole, who had her hand over her mouth in shock as she stared at the radio. She glanced at him and they shared a look of amazement and disbelief.

"K-Kurt had his baby? On an _island?_" Burt asked, and the officer in front of them frowned in confusion as he stared at the radio. Before anyone could say any more, the static cut out again.

"The baby's other father, identified as Noah S. Puckerman is also a survivor, however he has gone into severe shock and is currently being treated by the medics." Burt smiled slightly at the mention of Puckerman.

Burt and Noah never really got along very well, and their relationship was mostly built around the thought that Burt almost always had his shotgun out, and Puck was deathly afraid of the man. However, Burt realized that Noah meant more to Kurt than anyone else in the world and he was glad to hear that they had both made it through the crash.

Sue Sylvester continued her list of survivors, and when she hit number nine, Carole started to get worried. Her son's name had yet to be mentioned, while both Quinn and Sam were apparently healthy and safe in the plane. Finally, the eleventh survivor was called, and it was Finn C. Hudson. Carole let out a breath that she hadn't known she's been holding, and stood to throw herself into Burt's arms.

"They're alive! Our babies are safe!" she cried into the mechanic's shoulder, and she felt him nod above her.

"I can't believe it." he murmured.

-Line Break!- -

Mike stepped inside the rescue plane, and the door shut behind him. He had helped the medics to take down the tents and take apart the camp, even though they had insisted that he go to the plane. He just told them that Mike Chang wasn't just a dancing Asian anymore, and that he would clean up what he had helped make…well, he didn't quite use those words, but it was something like that.

The plane was packed with the people that he had spent the last two months living with, most being looked over by the medical staff. He caught Finn's eye and they grinned at each other through the crowd of people. Mike then looked over to Tina, and she smiled at him while helping one of the medics with Santana.

They had all made it. They had survived the island together. Relationships had been created and broken, and people had changed. But as the plane took off and the island became invisible on the horizon, Mike Chang knew that everything would be alright.

**Survivor Count=16 Crazy Count=Everybody**

**AN: Okay then! This is not the end yet! I still have another chapter and an epilogue! But the next chapter will probably be something to conclude everything. Please do review because at the end of everything I'll be mentioning every awesome reviewer (Miss Hummel at the top, of course!). Love y'all. **

**Special thanks to my sister, Patricia Sage, who wrote some of this when I bribed her with food and such. **


	20. It's All Over

**Here is the last chapter of Gleeful Island. I am sorry that it isn't really a chapter, and that it has been so long since I last updated, but the truth was that I was going to leave it where it was before I was reminded that I wasn't finished. I have jumped ship off of Puckurt and over to Klaine, so hopefully I shall see some of you old readers on the other side now that this is over! **

"I know pronounce you married. You may kiss."

Kurt beamed and allowed his husband to pull him in for a kiss. They both stood in front of a fairly large crowd of family and friends, and were pronounced officially married as the sun set on the horizon over the water. They had chosen to have their wedding on the beach where the plane had crashed, and invite all of their fellow survivors. It had been six months since they had been saved from the island, and yet they had all returned to stage a wedding on the once-dreaded island.

Mercedes and Matt had started dating a few months prior to Kurt and Puck's wedding, and were sitting in the front row with Devin. Tina and Artie were sitting near the isle, laughing with Finn and Rachel, who had also started dating after Finn had cleared his problems up with Quinn. Quinn had been invited to the wedding as a weak attempt at trying to include her, but she had not shown up.

Will Schuester sat with his wife Emma, whom Kurt had gotten to know through counselling sessions with her that all the survivors had agreed to. Brittany sat with Santana, who had made a full recovery from the wound on her leg, and was walking without crutches.

As they broke apart, they smiled at the cheering crowd, Kurt laughing at his dad's attempt to hid his watery eyes. The couple then turned to Carole, who sat with Raine in the front. Kurt reached out for her, and Carole handed the six-month infant over to him. He looked down into her blue eyes, almost hidden by her curly black hair, and laughed as she reached up and started playing with the buttons on his suit. Puck stood behind Kurt and their baby as people started to take pictures, and neither of them could have been happier.

Finally, after crashing, giving birth, and struggling to make it out of the emergency room, their family was together. They were safe, happy, and had finally gotten back to their old lives they had prior to the crash. Now, with their family and friends all on the same island that had changed their lives and brought some of them together, Kurt felt happier than ever before.

**The End. Please review and give your final thoughts on this story or this chapter, or the EPIC COVER ART THAT I MADE MYSELF! XD **

**-imaginess**


	21. Klainers Only

**Hello readers from Puckurt past! Just thought I should let you all know that Gleeful Island has been re-written as a Klaine fanfiction and the first chapter is published. I truly enjoyed writing this story and love the plot, so I thought that I would bring it over to the Klaine ship with me. **

**If anyone else liked this story in their puckurt days and would like to try the Klaine one out, please do read it and drop a review! It will not be the exact same plot but very similar. **

**I bear no ill will to the puckurt fans and Blaine-haters, so please do not hate on me or my new story. **

**This story will remain up, as embarrassing as I find my lack of writing talent when I originally wrote this, for memory sake. **

**Thank you for your time and please check out the new story titled "Gleeful Island: Klaine Revival" if you are interested.**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses,**

**imaginess **


End file.
